Spin The Bottle! Anime & Cartoon style!
by Clouds On the Brain
Summary: Some characters from D. Gray-Man, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Avatar: the Last Airbender were at the pool. Then SHE showed up. Now they have to endure fan-pairings, kissing scenes and spin the bottle. Will they survive this crazy game? Or go insane?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is another one of my stories. Mainly, it's a bunch of couple shippers. If you're an anti PuddingxTaruto fan, an anti LeenaleexAllen, LavixSelf Insert, or any other couples in the following chapters, please don't read this. (You can though, if you want...)

Usagi: Kisshufan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Dgrayman, Sailor Moon, or Avatar. (NO NOT THE MOVIE! But she doesn't own that either...)

She also does not own any of the characters used. (In this chapter at least)

* * *

Spin the bottle. It was Kisshu'sfavorite game, next to toying with Ichigo. It was the ultimate boredom buster, and he always got a kiss out of it. Though sometimes it wasn't from a girl. He shuddered as he remembered the horrible experience of Taruto's lip's against his cheek.

**Kisshu:**HEY! I THOUGHT YOU HATED YAOI!

**Kisshufan:** I DO! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!

"Pai, I'm bored!" he called out from across the room. They were staying in the WAC Hotel, or World Animeand Cartoon Hotel. It was the only place in the universe, (besides ,) that all animated characters could cross dimensions and converse. Currently the trio was in their room, unwinding after a particularly stressful workday.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Pai, not looking up from his lab work. (Yes, he's _still _working, even after work!) "Can we go do something?" Kisshu whined. He was currently sprawled out on a Lay-Z-Boy in his bathing suit, without a shirt on to cover his chest. (Can you imagine it fan-girls?)

"Yeah I'm bored!" complained Taruto, who was sitting on his mountain of candy. He stuffed another licorice whip into his mouth, chewing loudly.

Still not looking up, Pai said, "If you're so bored, why don't you go see what everyone else is doing instead of bothering me?" Kisshu smiled. He had hoped Pai would say that. Now he had permission to go see Ichigo. If you're wondering why he needed permission, here is the explanation:

[Hotel sign on front door: "All minors must be accompanied by at least one authority figure, and will need permission if they wish to go freely around the hotel."] Kisshuand Tart had gone with Pai, but Pai had been a bit, "difficult" about letting them go wherever they wanted. In fact, his exact words were, "Not on any account are you to leave the room unless I am with you. If you break anything, I swear I will-"  
*CONTENTS CENSORED FOR LANGUAGE*

With the knowledge that his plan had worked, Kisshu teleportedoff to the pool with Taruto behind him.

In the giant indoor pool room, a collection anime characters and cartoons were lounging inside. From Dgrayman, there was Lavi, Leenalee, and Allen. From Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, and Pudding were gathered. There was also Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph from Avatar, and from Sailor Moon was Usagi, Ami, and Rei.

Lavi, Sokka, and Pudding were trying to outdo each other in making the biggest splashes from cannon balls, and Allen was refereeing. Lettuce, Ami, and Katara were having a serious chat about water. Toph had managed to get into an argument with Minto.

"Admit it. The reason you're not going in is because you can't swim!" Toph was fuming. "I can swim! I just don't want to go in right now!" Mint smirked. "Oh? So later you'll come in right? I can't wait to see you break down and cry that you can't do it!"

"Listen prissygirl I'm warning you not to-" And that's how it pretty much was carried on.

Usagi, Rei, Leenalee and Ichigo were sitting on the edge of the pool gossiping. Ichigo was blabbering on and on about Aoyama, so the two Sailor Soldiers weren't really listening. Usagi was just daydreaming about Tuxedo Mask, and Rei was too annoyed by her boyfriendless status to listen. Ichigo hadn't even noticed the lack of attention.

Kisshu appeared at the door of the pool room. He told Tart to be quiet, but because he was having a sugar rush, Taruto jumped into the pool and created a bigger splash that all three of the competitors. Allen declared him the winner. "TARU-TARU!" cried out Pudding. She glomped him, temporarily smothering his face. Blushing furiously, he pulled Pudding of of him.

Ichigo paled at the sight of Taruto. "If he's here, then that means, that-" Kisshu tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Koneko-chan!"

"Wahhhh!" Ichigo screamed as she fell into the pool. "Kitten, are you really that happy to see me?"

Ichigo scrambled back onto the concrete floor. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?!"

Kisshu chuckled and said, "Well maybe if you had paid more attention instead of rambling on like a real dumpling head, you'd of noticed me behind you."

Ichigo blushed, because she couldn't think of anything to counter that.  
'Dumpling Head? Why does that sound familiar?' thought Usagi.

"Anyway, I come with a proposal!" said Kisshu, hovering further into the air. He reached into his back pocket, (His swimsuit has pockets! And he's shirtless! *FANGIRL SHREAK*) and he took out a bottle.

"What's with the bottle, Kisshu?" asked Rhode, who had just come in with Tyki. (Rhode Kamelot and Tyki Mikk are the some of the main antagonists of the Dgrayman series)

"We're going to play..." said Kisshu suspense-fully. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

* * *

OOH! A CLIFFHANGER! SOOO SCARY!

Kisshu: What is it with you and using all caps?

Kisshufan: I HAVE NO IDEA! I ALSO LOVE RED-HEADED ANIME CHARACTERS TOO! THEY ALL SEEM TO BE SOOOO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Like Lavi and Kyo!)

Kisshu: And now you're using too many exclamation points. Why don't you calm down for a minute?

Kisshufan: CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN? _I'M PERFECTLY CALM!!!!! *Eye twitches*

Kisshu: Uh, guys? Can I get some help over here? Like_ now_!

Taruto: Chimira Animal! Go! *Vines grab at Kisshufan's legs and arms*

Kisshufan: LET GO OF MEEE!!!!!! *starts chewing at arm*

Kisshu: Not untill you calm down!

Kisshufan: *shadow covers eyes* Kisshu, *says in dangerously quiet tone* if you don't release me, I'll turn this into a Yaoi fanfic.

Kisshu: (O.o) Y-You w-w-would-d-dn't! Y-You hate Y-Yaoi!

Kisshufan: *smirks evily* I could _always_ make this the _exception._

Lavi: I-I think th-that you sh-should let her g-g-g-go!

Kisshu: But, if I do that, SHE'LL KILL ME!

Kisshufan: Hmm, what do you think of KisshuxAoyama? Yes, I think that would be _very_ interesting...

Kisshu: AAAAH! TART! LET HER GO! *Tart breaks vines*

Kisshufan: WAH HA HA HA HA HA! KISSHU, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2, Kuri's intro

Kisshufan: Yay! Chapter two!

Kisshu: (In crutches) Why did you have to break my legs? I need them, even if I usually fly!

Kisshufan: Sorry, I was high on sugar. Remind me to never sneak from Tart's candy stash again! I think he drugs those things with extra sugar!

Taruto: Did someone call me? I heard my name! Okay, who's talking about me behind my back?

Kisshufan: Pudding, disclaimer please!

Pudding: Kisshufan onee-sama does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Dgrayman, Avatar the Last Airbender, or Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Spin the bottle?" asked Allen, who had never heard of the game. He was from the 19th century after all. Leenalee and Lavi, who were also from the 19th century, were confused as well.

Ichigo wasn't from the 19th century though. "No. No, no, no! There is no way I'm playing spin the bottle!" Kisshu ignored her. "It's where we take a bottle like this one, and we spin it. Whoever the end of the bottle points to, has to kiss the spinner!"

Leenalee was still a bit confused. "And just how is this fun?" Allen nodded in agreement, because he didn't really see a point either. Lavi understood perfectly though, and all he said was, "STRIKE!"

"Well, let's get started!" said Kisshu. But Ichigo was firm. "Why should we play a game? We were doing just fine hearing about Masaya-kun! Right guys?" Rei and Usagi sweat dropped. "Er, well..."

**"YOU MUST PLAY!" **boomed a voice from the sky. Everyone froze. "Who w-was th-th-that?" asked an extremely startled Lettuce**. **

**"If you don't, there shall be no plot**!**" **roared the voice again.

Ichigo snapped out of her shock, but her ears and tail had popped out. "Just why should we listen to you?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

There was silence for a moment, then the voice spoke up.  
**"I am the creator of this fanfiction! Therefore, you must do as I say!" **Ichigo was unshaken. "And if we don't?"

The voice laughed. To Usagi, it sounded almost maniacal. **"Or this!"** it said.

Ichigo suddenly stood as stiff as a soldier saluting a general. Her body was lifted up into the air by some invisible force. A huge clear box appeared below her, in the form of a single die. Ichigo then loosened, and was dropped into it where the die closed shut!

Rhode instantly knew what it was. "Hey! That's my die box!" she shouted. She had kept Lavi, Leenalee and their friend locked up inside one in the last season of their anime series.

The voice laughed again. **"I'm going to be borrowing it for now! Or do you want to end up like Ichigo? If you want I can arrange that..." **  
"Never mind, in fact you can keep it!" said Rhode hastily.

**"Good. You should know that I can control every aspect of this universe, because it is my fanfiction story. The game is the plot."**

Ami looked up at the sky. "If you can control everything, than you can create matter too, right?" **"Correct."** said the voice.

"Than you should be able to create a physical organism capable of mobility and proper functioning. Would you please do that? It would be more comfortable for all of us if it was a solid being that was emanating your voice."

Almost everyone was confused at what she had said, including the voice**. "English please?"** it asked. Putting on a fake smile, Ami restated her inquiry.

"Boomy voice plus body equals good, yes?" "Ohhhh!" said everyone simultaneously**. "You should of just said that before!" **There was a wisp of smoke, and floating above the pool stood a girl.

She had long blond wavy hair and big purple eyes. Her fancy blue dress and matching Mary Jane shoes took some of the attention off her big, pointy ears which showed a resemblance to Kisshu's. "How do I look?" she asked.

She floated down to the surface of the water. Taking out a pencil and paper, she jotted something down and a reclining chair appeared underneath her. She laid back in it, and eyed the Avatar characters.

"Don't try anything funny Katara, you either Aang, or I'll put you both in a situation far worse than Ichigo's." Seeing that their plans to freeze her in a giant block of ice had been discovered, they nodded in surrender.

"What is your name Na No Da?" asked Pudding. The girl smiled at Pudding, and she happily answered,"In Japanese, it's pronounce Kurisuten. You can call me Kuri for short." Kuri took out her pencil again.

"Okay everyone, I'll get the game area ready." she said, starting to write something down.  
"Meanwhile, you guys have to decide who goes first."

"Looks like we have no choice, huh?" said Lavi. "I'm not going!" said Rhode. Tyki, Mint, Rei, and Sokka all avoided eye contact with everyone. Eventually, Kisshu volunteered. "I'll do it!" he told Kuri.

Looking pleased, she said, "Thank you. It took you all a heck of a long time to decide though!"

Suddenly, Kisshu and every girl in the pool room erupted in a cloud of smoke and disappeared. "Wh-what happened to them?" asked Allen.

Kuri smile reassuringly. "They're fine, they've just been sent to the gaming area. You will all be the audience until they return." Then, all the other people disappeared too. Kuri stood up and said, "This, is going to be fun."

A small cloud appeared in front of her, and she stepped onto it. It gently flew upwards and she also disappeared, her maniacal laughter echeoing throughout the empty room.

* * *

Kisshufan: Sorry about the shortness! This chappie was more of a bridge to the next one, so it doesn't really have much of a purpose except for introducing Kuri and getting everyone to play. And for those who haven't already figured it out, than yes, I am Kurisuten.

Kisshu: So does that mean that you'll be putting Kuri before your sentences instead of Kisshufan?

Kuri: Yep!

Kisshu: Ya know, your name when shortened sounds like curry. Curry rice! All the important characters in Tokyo Mew Mew have food names. Coincidence?

Kuri: I guess so! Yays! Food names for all!


	3. Chapter 3:Penalty Challenge & Puke Fests

Kuri: Hey peoplez! I gotz a new chappie! Hopefully thiz one will come out longer and better than number 2! And mewgal iz the only reazon I'm continuing! You. Are. Awezome.

Kizh: And Kuri zaid you zaid hi! Zo I zay hi back!

Lenalee: Why are you two using Z's instead of S's?

Kuri&Kizh: Cuz' we can! Thatz why!

Lenalee: Oh. -_-"

Kuri: Begin!

* * *

Kuri took a grand bow in front of a crowd of blurry, computer generated people. The game was about to start. She smiled a warm, yet slightly mischievous hostess smile, which made her small fangs sparkle in the intense spotlight.

"Hello, and welcome to…" she paused, and everyone in the studio audience shouted, "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Sitting in the front row was Allen, Tyki, Sokka, Aang, Taruto, and Lavi. Their faces were blank, as they waited for their upcoming torment.

Kisshu and the girls from Dgrayman, Avatar, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sailor Moon were in the "Make up room", as Kuri had called it. She had sent her best stylists inside to get the girls in their dresses and Kisshu in his new tuxedo. They were being forced to wear them, but most of the girls didn't mind.

"This is so KAWAII!" squealed Usagi asshe admired her new short pink dress in the full length mirror. Many of the other girls were also fawning over their appearances.

Rhode had been given a purple kid's dress, with the bottom seam torn and spiky. Lenalee & Ami were wearing long, slim blue dresses.

After failing a multitude of times to banish the evil spirit known as Kuri, Rei had been dressed in a red and white kimono, which was slightly smaller than her other one.

Ichigo was in the pink dress she wore to the party Shirogane and Akasaka had thrown the Mews, and beamed proudly at the well applied make up on her face she had put on herself. (With a little help from the stylist. Okay, a lot of help!)

Pudding was bouncing off the walls in her specially made dress that had been fashioned after her Mew costume, so it didn't really look like a dress at all. She was extremely happy to take part in a game, because it was getting a little boring just swimming in the pool. Lettuce sported a sparkly green and white dress.

Toph, though, was not pleased in the least. Being the hardcore tomboy she was, Toph absolutely refused to wear a dress, and on no condition did she agree to wear shoes. But hey, when you're a blind earth-bender who sees by feeling the vibrations in the earth, why would you wear shoes?

Kuri had known this would happen, and told Toph that she didn't need to change.

"What about me?!" asked Kisshu. He stood before Kuri in a black and white tuxedo with matching dress shoes. Kuri's eyes turned into giant hearts, because the real Kuri *cough THE WRITER cough* was an obsessed Kisshu fan in reality.

**

* * *

**

Author/Kuri/Kisshufan: Just like the other 60% of the Tokyo Mew Mew fan-base! Say YAYS if you're part of the remaining normal percent! (I'm not!)

* * *

Kisshu tried to roll up the part of the tux that covered his stomach. This tuxedo didn't let his tummy "breathe" in the least!

Kuri frowned. "Oh Kisshu-kun. You know you shouldn't roll up your tux like that, it will get wrinkled!"

He whined, "You had to put me in a tuxedo, didn't you? I hate tight clothes!" Kuri tried to look as innocent as possible, which is hard for a pointy eared, fanged, psycho maniac fan-girl.

"Could you at least let my top show my stomach?" Kisshu said, trying to compromise. Nodding, Kuri wrote in her notebook and Kisshu's top was magically cut in half. "Better?" she asked. Kisshu smiled at her, which was the only answer she needed.

"Can we just start now?" asked an ever impatient Minto. Her dress was a formal blue and white one, like the kind someone might wear to a child's birthday party. It was frilled with white at the edges and had white puffed short sleeves. "Yes Mint, thank you for waiting." said Kuri.

The grand velvet curtains parted, and a stage far more exaggerated than the average was revealed. There was a line of swivel chairs on the left wing, and two giant curved staircases lined the edges of the stage. The "contestants" one-by-one appeared in front of their designated chairs and sat down.

In the middle of it all was a humongous lever, and a gigantic wheel with the names of all the female contestants on it. One of these names, was Kur-i-su-tan. (Or Kristen in English pronunciation)

"Wait, Kuri is playing?!" asked Minto. Kuri nodded mischievously. "I'm not missing out on a chance to kiss Kisshu or Lavi!" she said. Kisshu's jaw slacked and Lavi blushed slightly.

Kuri told Kisshu to come up to the lever. He did as instructed. The lever was about five times his size, and stood as tall as a small house. "Well," said Kuri, "go on! Pull it!"

Kisshu floated up to where the end of the lever was. He tugged on it. He pulled it. He pushed it, and he sat on it.  
Still, the lever didn't budge. "I can't!" he shouted.

Kuri put on an evil smile. "Is that your final answer?" she asked. "Yep." said Kisshu, panting. "Okay then, it looks like it's time for a penalty challenge!" exclaimed Kuri.

"Penalty.......Challenge?" said the line of contestants simultaneously. "Would you please explain?" asked Ichigo. Kuri sat on top of the giant wheel. "When a contestant fails to pull the lever or carry out his or her "turn", they must face a PENALTY CHALLENGE!" her voice echoed.

Kisshu was looking paler by the second. This girl was evil and twisted, and who knows what she had cooked up him! He gulped, trying to swallow his fear. Kuri flashed a toothy smile down at Kisshu, but this did not comfort him.

"Lucky Kisshu." grumbled Tart. "He'll get off easy 'cuz that girl is obsessed with him." Lavi chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." he said.

Lavi didn't take his eye off of Kuri. He said to Taruto, "There are two courses of action a fan-girl will take in a time like this. One type of fan-girl will adore and idolize the character, putting them in front of everyone."

Lavi paused, as if to let the suspense hang. He continued, "Another type of fan-girl will torture the character, being sure to single them out and push them and everyone else probably to the point of cracking."

Lavi turned his head to Taruto, and asked, "Which type does Kuri seem like to you?"

Kuri's wild laugh echoed around the room again, and Taruto was positive she was a the second case.

"Now Kisshu, please pick a card." said Kuri, and three blue cards materialized in front of him. Their backs were facing Kisshu so he couldn't tell what he was picking.

"Ah, okay..." said Kisshu nervously. He poked the middle blue card, which drifted back a centimeter and disappeared. The card then reappeared in Kuri's hand, and she clutched it between her sharp, dagger-like fingernails.

"Ooh! This is a good one!" chirped Kuri. By good one, Kisshu knew it meant it was not good for him. Kuri flipped the card around so he could see it, and it showed a picture of a stick figure surrounded by dots.

"What's with the picture?" asked Kisshu, which he immediately regretted. Kuri's eyes literally glowed purple with excitement.

"See the stick figure? That's the person whose taking the challenge. And those dots? Well, that's a surprise." she glared eagerly at the line of girls, who seemed just as scared as Kisshu. Except for Ichigo, who was giggling.

Kuri gave her a stony glare. "What's so funny, Ichigo? Could it be your laughing at Kish-kun?" Ichigo stopped giggling. "Uh, nothing? Nothing! In fact, I'm totally serious!"  
Kuri smiled dangerously.

"Oh, is that so? Then thank you for volunteering to go for Kisshu!" Ichigo froze. "Wh-wh-wh-what?!!" Kuri grinned from ear to ear, and she looked rather insane.

"That's right. And once again I thank you for volunteering to take the penalty challenge for Kisshu!" Ichigo was speechless and pale, matching the face Kisshu had been making moments earlier.

"And now, I will unveil the PENALTY CHALLENGE!" said Kuri. She outstretched her arms like a bird, then flew backwards to reveal a large glass cage. Inside it, spiders, caterpillars and lizards were crawling about. Ichigo shrieked.

"Wh-what are th-they f-for?" she asked, trying to mask her panic. Kuri had hoped Ichigo would react like that.  
"The person taking the penalty challenge, that's you Ichigo, has to stay inside that case for ninety seconds. Oh, and did I mention that the spiders are _slightly _poisonous?"

Ichigo almost fainted at that. She tried to regain her confidence, and asked in a-little-more-defiant-than-she-meant tone,  
"And what if I don't stay inside it? Why should I do this for Kisshu?"

Kuri floated right in front of her so she took up Ichigo's entire line of vision. Her eyes glowing even more sinisterly and full of danger, she said, "Because if you fail, than the punishment is far worse. Understand?" Ichigo clamped her mouth shut, and nodded.

**"GET IN!" **Kuri boomed, her voice deep and loud. Ichigo scrambled up the steps and jumped into the glass case. "Hey, are there any air holes in here?" she asked, but her voice wasn't heard through the soundproof glass.

Caterpillars clung to Ichigo's hair, lizards and spiders swarmed her, attracted by the scent of strawberries. Ichigo totally panicked. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed in a piercingly high voice. Only Taruto, Kisshu, and Kuri heard her, because of their big sensitive ears.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!" she yelled. Still, only the aliens andKuri heard her. Kuri, Tart and Pai listened with interest, while Kisshu was almost fretting as much as Ichigo.

"Koneko-chan! It's alright!" he said frantically, trying to comfort her.

"fifty-two, fifty-three...." Kuri counted as slowly as she could.

A spider crawled up into Ichigo's underwear. _That's it, I can't take it._ she thought before blacking out.

The audience, pixalized and anime characters alike, gasped. The last seconds ticked by slowly.

"Aaaaaand, ninety." finished Kuri.

Kisshu teleported inside the case as soon as the words were off Kuri's tongue. He picked up Ichigo and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Her eyes snapped open as he continued to kiss her. "Kisshu?" she said, dazed. He parted from her and nodded, then proceeded to kiss her.

"Hey Kish, does she look a little green to you?" asked Lavi. Kish didn't notice until it was to late: Ichigo threw up in his mouth.

"Bleagh!" Kisshu wailed as she continued to puke on the floor. He tasted her puke in his mouth and began throwing up too.

Lettuce turned greener than her hair and Lavi was pale. "Ahh... oh... uh-oh, Ack!" they shouted. Stomach acid and the remains of finger sandwiches spilled from their mouths, along with Mint clutching her stomach and Allen wishing to himself he hadn't eaten that fifty-second piece of chicken for lunch.

"Oh, oh god no...." mumbled Tart and Usagi as their cheeks bulged.

Ami was a flowing river of the stomach fluid, and just about every member of the audience was on the verge of joining the puke fest.

Only Kuri smiled. "Hehe, see? I told you the spiders were only a little poisonous. They just caused a small allergic reaction from Ichigo."

_"Small_?!!!" shouted Lavi. Kuri smiled down at him. "Yes, small. It's the rest of you who can't stand the sight of puke."

At the mention of the word and a look around at the people near him, Lavi threw up again.

"Curse you b-" another round of "Kuri's Revenge", (as it would later be titled) came upon him and he choked out the last bit of stomach goop.

When everyone had 'finished' and was cleaned up, Kuri eyed the crowd for her next victim.

"So... who's up?"

* * *

**Kuri: Haha! Foolish mortals! I shall torture them with my fanfiction pairings and then slaughter them off in the end! And from then I will rule the world!!!!!**

**Katara: **Now Kuri, didn't we talk about this? No killing until your murder license is renewed.

**Kuri: But, but I- Katara!**

**Katara:** No buts.

**Kuri: Fine then. *sour face* I shall torture the foolish mortals until they go insane. *snickers* And that includes you, Katara.**

**Katara: **O.o

* * *

P.S. A lot of times there will be long intervals between chapters because 1. I am SWAMPED in homework! AND MCAS!

2. I have writer's block... blame my new ADD meds.

3. I forget to update! And when I write a chapter, sometimes I just forget to post it. Feel free to slap me.

Bye bye Na No Da!


	4. Chapter 4: Sad News

Authors Note:

**Sorry! Not a chapter. Just to let you know that there will not be an update for a while from now because I have gotten my computer privledges taken away for an entire month, blame my "superiors".**

**I just got to write this because I'm doing it in secret. Very "hush hush", thankyou.**

**Don't hate me!!!!! I am a victim of grounding!!!!**

**Don't worry though, as soon as I can do it freely again I'll start writing. I've got some ideas that are itching to be posted!**

**-yours truly, Kuri.**

**P.s. In the meantime, don't forget to check out all the awesome stories that fill this wonderful website!!!**


	5. Chapter 5, Allenx? CLIFFHANGER ENDING!

**Slight (if any) spoiler: There is going to be a very special person included in the next chapter, I'm not sure how yet, but there will be! Just wait and find out...**

**Kuri: Ha ha! After a very long, torturous month, chapter five is finally out!**

**Rei:** Hopefully this is better than the previous crap you've written...

**Kuri: *scowls***

I don't own TMM. Disclaimer done. What else do you want?

* * *

"Anyone?" asked Kuri. No one spoke.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to pick for you."

She scanned the pale faces of the front row audience, and then stopped on Allen and Taruto. Her face turned from amused and taunting to suspicious and annoyed.

"Allen…" she said, closing her eyes. "Why, may I ask, is your scar on the right side of your face instead of the left?" Allen's eyes widened at her question. Everyone stared at him. "And Taruto," continued Kuri, "Why are your fingernails longer than usual?"

Taruto also looked surprised, and the two boys looked back at Kuri in shock. Suddenly, she darted in their direction and took a hold of each boy's hair. Giving a sharp tug with her fists, two white and brown masses of hair came off and fell to the ground.

"You ripped their hair out!" exclaimed Kish. "They're wigs, geek." Mint growled sourly.

And indeed they were. The person-who-looked-like-Allen now had blonde hair tied up in a bun on top of her head, and Taruto's look-alike still had brown hair but it was short and cut in a pageboy style.

"Allen and Taruto are girls?!" yelled Lavi dumbly. "_Bakas_…" Kuri muttered under her breath.

"You're cosplayers right?" she asked the two imposters. They nodded. "And we're pretty good ones too. Didn't think you'd figure it out." said the blonde one. Adverting her eyes, the brown one mumbled, "Girls got and eye for detail..."

Kuri placed her hands on her hips. "So where are the _real _Allen and Taruto?" She glared at them furiously, with a face that could floor a tiger with fright.

The small brown haired one spoke up first. "The exit! Th-they're heading for the exit!" Kuri smiled. "They won't get very far…"

* * *

Allen and Taruto stood at the doors labeled **EXIT**. "This is our chance!" exclaimed Taruto. He yanked on the doors, which were surprisingly heavy, and with a groan they swung open. Both boys gasped.

As far as the eye could see, it was a swirling vortex of rainbow colors beyond the exit. When Allen looked down, he could see the smudge of blue platform that was the pool room, and his only way of escaping.

"That's a… really long jump huh?" he mumbled. Taruto laughed. "Not for me! I can fly, unlike you. See ya' sucker!"

With a leap he dived into the vortex, but felt his foot catch on something. Five points dug a ring around his ankle, and he was pulled back into the hallway with a yelp.

Taruto was hung upside-down. He twisted his head in the direction of his captor, only to find two purple eyes staring back at him.

"H-hi K-K-Kuri." Tart stuttered. She glared at him menacingly. He looked at Allen as if to get support, but he was too busy trying to stop Kuri's long fingernails from making a piercing in his ear.

Kuri dropped them on the floor. "You. Seats. Auditorium. _**Now!" **_Allen and Taruto scrambled onto their feet and ran to their places.

Kuri appeared in a cloud of smoke on the stage. "For minor insolence from two _certain contestants_, Allen Walker will be going next, with Taruto following behind him."

She looked at Allen to tell him that was his cue, and he jumped up. As he walked nervously over to the giant lever Kuri told him, "You may attempt to pull it anyway you like." Allen nodded bluntly.

For a few seconds, he just gawked at it in an awkward silence. He then perked up, and whispered, "Innocence, hatsudou." His left arm turned long and black; obsidian colored claws emerged from his fingertips.

Everyone (who wasn't from D. Gray-Man) stood in awe as he pulled at the hand and it turned into a giant sword. A black cross decorated the silver blade, and it stood almost as tall and wide as Allen himself.

He swung the sword so the flat part came into contact with the lever. It made loud clanging sound, but moved a few inches. He swung it again and again, until the lever was one swing away from activating the wheel.

Allen gave one final blow, (this time with the edge) and the huge red pole came crashing to the floor. "I did it!" cried Allen proudly. He dropped his arm/sword on the ground next to the broken lever, and Kuri mumbled about something crossly.

The only thing Allen could decipher was "Allen…lever… _pay_…"

All eyes waited in anticipation for the wheel to start turning. A few more minutes passed and still nothing had happened.

"I think it's busted." Said Usagi. Kuri shook her head.

She clenched her hands together behind her back and admitted sheepishly, "Actually, to tell truth… it doesn't really do anything." Allen gasped. "What!??!"

With a weak smile, she continued, "I just wanted to see if any of you guys could actually pull it. The real lever is in my hand."

She held out one palm to reveal a small red lever, and Allen snatched it away from her. "So I could of just used _this _the entire time?!" he asked angrily. "Well, yea. Pretty much." Kuri answered.

Allen bit down on the lever handle and yanked on it hard. (His other arm is still a sword, if you forgot.)

The wheel to his right began turning. It went 'tink tink tink' as each name passed the little arrow at the top. The wheel slowed, and Allen nearly fainted when it almost stopped at Rhode Kamelot.

Rhode, on the other hand, was urging it to not go any further.

The wheel came to a halt on Lenalee. Allen stared dumbly. Lavi smiled mischievously. Toph sat in her seat, picking her toes.

"Ooh, tension." Sang Kuri. She ushered Allen to the middle of the stage. "Ah, Lenalee I-" Allen didn't know what to say. Lenalee stayed firmly in her seat.

"Pudding, lend me a little bit of help over here?" Kuri asked, nodding at the black haired exorcist girl.

"Wait I don't think that-" Lenalee was pushed into the center stage by an eager Pudding.

"Lenalee Onee-chan and Allen Nii-san are perfect together Na No Da!" she said happily as Lenalee bumped into Allen.

"Okay, go ahead!" said Kuri. The two teenagers looked at each other, then at Kuri. Someone coughed.

Kuri laughed. "I get it. You need privacy!" A small circular black curtain fell around them.

Neither Allen nor Lenalee moved. They didn't speak, because they knew Kuri would be listening.

_Might as well get it over with... _Allen thought. With a hint of reluctance he swept Lenalee off her feet and pressed his lips against hers.

"A-Allen?!" Leenalee managed to whisper under her breath. She kissed him back.

Suddenly the curtain parted, revealing Allen and Lenalee making out on stage.

Lavi did a wolf whistle. "Woot! Go Allen!" Both teens were flushing madly. They tried to break away but something held their lips together... glue?

Lenalee put her finger up to the part of her mouth that Allen wasn't kissing. Yes, it definitely felt like glue, but how did it get there?

She strained her eyes as far back as they would go. Kuri was laughing, and she had her pencil and paper in hand.

"Oh, did I_ accidentally _apply some glue to your lips?" asked Kuri in an innocent tone, but while sporting a mocking grin. Lenalee would have gone up and bitch slapped her if she could.

"Times up, lovebirds." said Rei monotonously. The glue disappeared, and both Allen and Lenalee sprinted back to their seats.

"It's Taruto's turn!" chirped Usagi.

Hoping to stall for just a few seconds more, Taruto blurted out at Kuri, "Why are the sailor ditzies acting like your assitants?" Kuri grinned cheshire cat style at him.

"Because they _are_ my assitants. I didn't like any of the possible pairings in here so I took them out and gave them a job!" There was a muffled whispering throughout the crowd.

"Not fair..." mumbled Minto under her breath. Kuri turned sharply in her direction and glared menacingly. "What did you say, exactly?" Minto went into chibi form and shrunk to the size of a mouse.

"Get on with it!" Kuri yelled at Taruto. "High!" Tart stood up stiffly and marched to center stage. "Where's the lever?"Katara (yeah, the Avatar characters are still here!) pointed over at the doorway. "Look over there!" she yelled. All eyes flew to the back of the room, where a shadowed, mysterious figure stood in the doorway.

At its feet was the small lever, crushed. Kuri instantly recognized who it was and screamed out, "Why you little! How dare you invade my story!"

Taruto was confused. "Who is it?" he asked while slightly hovering above the stage. Kuri's face darkened. "It's..."

* * *

**Kuri: Dun dun duuuuhhh! It's the dreaded cliffhanger!**

**Taruto: **But you just had one last time!

**Kuri: Would you rather I had you go now?**

**Taruto: ***sweatdrop* I think this story needs more cliffhangers... hehe...

**Who is this mysterious figure? Is Kuri insane? (Probably) Will I ever update on a regular basis? But why am I asking _you_ all these questions?**

**. . .**

**And if mewgal could kindly tell me a character from _any_ manga or anime that she absolutely hates, would she please do that? It's for something later that I have in mind... *evil smile***


	6. Chapter 6  Author's Note

Authors Note:

**I'm extremely sorry about the wait for Chapter 6. I've just been neglecting it for a while and with school and all... but that shouldn't be a problem now that summer vacation is here! And don't worry, I'm putting up something else soon for a chapter, like a small sidestory. It's still about the main story, but different, er... you'll see. Thank's for waiting!**

**-Kurisuten/Kuri-the-fangirl-of-Kish/Kuri/The-insane-stalker-of-Kish/cat/fanfiction writer/KishxIchigo Shipper/Recent Inuyasha fan/ **

**. . . a lot of things, actually.**

**P.S. If you see Mint or Lenalee, tell them I'm NOT HERE. They've been going around slapping me for not updating and my face is feeling rather numb. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7, A sidestory

**Kuri: Smpherderdle grabatpaferdlle! Chippoo sholl bunmbb!**

**Kish: **She means to say that she's sorry that this chapter took so long. And that her face is really numb. I think it's because of all that slapping she took from Minto and Lenalee.

**Kuri: Kisth izz de ontdlt srr rmm. *huggle***

**Pudding: Pudding thinks she said "Kish is the only one that understands me." Na No Da. And then she huggled him!**

**Taruto: And it wasn't me being huggled this time!**

**Pudding: Does Tar-tar feel left out Na No Da? Pudding will fix that Na No Da! *extra cute huggle***

**I don't own anything or anyone. Except Kuri.**

* * *

"You're saying that they just….disappeared?" asked Kagome. Pai nodded grimly. He and Kagome stood at the side of the pool, looking around. They had expected to find their friends here, but somehow everyone had managed to vanish off the face of the Earth.

If you're wondering why Pai even cared that his 'friends' were gone, here's how it goes. It wasn't like he missed Taruto and Kish; in fact it was refreshingly peaceful without them, but there's no way he'd be getting a pay check from the animation studio if he just let his co-antagonists clean disappear. The older alien grunted. Those two were harder to keep under control than wild animals.

Kagome looked at Shippo, (who was also here) and Shippo sadly looked back. Taruto had become one of Shippo's best friends, and Kagome had gotten along famously with everyone in that missing persons lot. Now that they were gone without a trace, the two felt obliged to find them.

Though even with this….alien,…which is what he had claimed to be, helping them, it would have been nice to have some more people searching.

Inuyasha, of course, had protested to come to this "waste of time called a hotel", as he had put it, and wouldn't be of any aid. Miroku hadn't been permitted to go, the perverted monk. This was an environment of scantily clad women in bathing suits, so Kagome had made sure that he wouldn't be able to take advantage of that. And as for Sango, she had stayed with Miroku to teach him a lesson. Let's just say that they had had a small "run in" earlier in the week, (Remember, Miroku is a perverted idiot!) and now she wanted vengeance. A _lot _of vengeance, to make up for all his antics throughout their journey.

"This is unreal." Kagome whispered under her breathe. Pai had already taken samples of the pool water and broken down the contents of substances floating in the air.

"Hmmm, water content has normal amounts of chloride, but smoke residue makes up two percent…. interesting. No signs of a struggle. Yet, their personal objects have been left behind." Pai was turning out to be quite the detective.

_Maybe I should stop reading those human Sherlock Holmes books…._ He thought.

Pai turned to Kagome and Shippo. "This is not a natural occurrence. Your friends, and my co-workers, have been kidnapped." They gasped.

Kagome felt like getting to her knees and crying right there. How would those people hold out? Pudding was only eight years old, and not to mention Lenalee has been going through so much lately, why, she could have a nervous breakdown!

(Not to ruin anything for ya', Kagome, but Pudding is having the time of her life and Lenalee just might have a new boyfriend, maybe…)

"What's going to happen to Taruto?" cried Shippo. Pai crossed his arms and turned away from them. Those sappy emotions would _not_ affect him. Not a chance.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

Kagome looked down at her feet. If only they had someone else there to help them…

There was a bright flash as light filled the pool room. The three anime characters shielded their eyes, struggling to see what was causing the blinding radiance. The light was actually a medium sized orb of glowing energy, about the size of Deep Blue (except _this_ orb wasn't a sinister villain bent on taking over the Earth) and now sat in the middle of the pool room, floating on top of the pool. The light dispersed, revealing the figure of a girl, standing on thin air. *Hmm, this seems kind of familiar, I wonder why… ;)*

On a closer look, a more detailed description can be made of the girl. Her long hair was a light blonde (like Kuri's) although unlike Kuri's mangled and wavy hair it was combed straight and silky. She had blue eyes, and fairly pale skin.

"Who are you?" asked Pai calmly and with hardly any emotion at all. The girl floated over the edge of the pool and stepped onto the ground. She looked over at Pai and then scanned the room, stopping for a few seconds on Shippo and Kagome.

"My, my." She said. "You certainly composed yourself quickly."

Pai didn't flinch. "That doesn't answer my question."

The girl pouted playfully. "Phoey. You're no fun. I am called Katarina, so what may I call you?"

_I'm not sure why but I'm getting a very bad feeling about this… _thought Kagome.

"My name is Shippo, this is Kagome, and that guy over there is Pai." Said Shippo without any thought.

Any tension that had been building up quickly shattered when Katarina let out a girly squeal and pounced on Shippo.

"Eeeeeh! Shippo-chan is soooo cute!" she said in a squeaky voice while holding Shippo in a death hug.

"Gahh! Let me go! Can't- breathe-"

Pai and Kagome sweat-dropped. There was something odd about this one…

"Can you please stop strangling Shippo for a moment and tell us why you're here?" asked Pai who was growing slightly impatient. Katarina loosened her grip and reluctantly put down the little fox boy.

"Ah, right. Sorry about that. I have a weakness for cute things. Anyway, I came here to help find a group of missing people. There are about eighteen, and- ooh! Do you know any of the people on this list?"

She handed a slip of paper to Pai. The list read:

**Missing People**

**DGM –**

Lavi, Rhode Kamelot, Tyki Mikk,

Allen Walker, Leenalee Lee

**TMM –**

Kisshu/Kish, Taruto,

Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa,

Retasu Midorikawa, Pudding Fong,

Zakuro Fujiwara

**SM –**

Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino,

Ami Mizuno

**A: TLA –**

Sokka, Katara, Aang,

Toph Befong

"Well, I know everyone in the Tokyo Mew Mew section, but I've only studied the others. Does that count?" asked Pai.

Now it was Shippo's turn to sweat-drop. _Studied…?_ He thought.

Katarina sighed. "Well, as long as you know what they look like, because I sure don't! Come with me. You can help look."

She started to turn but Pai grabbed her wrist. "Just what _are_ you?" he asked.

The blonde snatched her hand back and smoothed out her dress. Putting her hands on her hips, she stated, "I have yet to find out, myself."

And with that, she plainly walked away and started looking under the pool chairs as if the missing people could actually be there. (And they weren't, to her dismay.)

"So… what now?" Shippo asked Kagome. Kagome just shrugged and walked over to where Katarina was searching.

"Um, I feel that we didn't really get to know each other very well." She said. Katarina looked at her with a bored, stony expression.

"And?" she asked.

"And, well, I want to get to know you better. I have some questions to ask you and I was hoping you would answer." Kagome continued patiently.

"Fire away." Katarina said while looking into someone's bag. (Again, like the missing people would _actually be there!)_

"O-okay. First off, why do you need to find the missing people?"

Now Katarina was looking in the storage closets. "It's a part of my job."

Kagome held the door for her. "Right. So, what's your job?"

"Classified information."

Katarina began looking in the pool water. (Because they're _obviously_ hiding from her in there!)

"Oh. Then, how do you teleport and float and all that stuff from before?"

"Classified information."

"Do you have co-workers? Who are they?"

"Classified information."

"Why can't you tell me any of this?"

"Classified information."

"Is that all you're allowed to say?"

"Classified information."

"Any hobbies?"

"Classified information."

Kagome had reached her limit. **"How is that classified information!" **She shouted.

Katarina stopped rifling through the random fishing nets on the ground and looked up at her.

"Just kidding!" she said cheerfully.

Kagome almost punched her then.

* * *

**Kuri: *with icepack on cheeck* Aaaaand, end the sidestory for now!**

**Kish: **She said, "Aaaaand, end the sidestory for now!"

**Kuri: *still with icepack on cheeck* Okay, my mouth works better now guys! I don't need translating!**

**Pudding: **Kuri onee-chan said-

**Kuri: Enough! I will be working on the next chapter now. (With Kuri and all the rest! Katarina will be a little bit better explained there!)**

**And about the long wait for this chapter... eh...ahhhhh... Kish did it! *runs away***

**Kish: **H-hey! Wait up! MATTE!


	8. Insert Catchy Chapter Title Here

**Kuri: And now it's chapter ... eight? Wow, I really didn't think I'd get this far. Woo hoo!**

**Pai:** Actually, you only have six 'real' chapters because two of them-

**Kuri: NOT NOW PAI! Anyway I'm glad to have gotten this far, whether I have six chapters or eight. *glares at Pai* And so now, I guess all that there's left to do is the disclaimer. Katarina?**

**Katarina:** Wait so I actually get to speak in this little intro thingy? Hurray! Okay so Kuri doesn't own anything from D. Gray-Man, Sailor Moon, Avatar (unless you count a big Momo plushy she got from the Barstable County Fair), Tokyo Mew Mew, or Inuyasha. And that's probably a good thing because-

**Kuri: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT that's enough! We don't need any _further comments_, miss perfectionist.**

**Katarina:** For the last time I am NOT a perfectionist! Sheesh!

**Kuri: Okay. You're not a perfectionist. You're a SUCK-UP.**

**Katarina:** Just start it already!

* * *

Katarina sighed. "Okay, I've looked absolutely everywhere and the missing people still haven't been found! Where could they have gone?"

Shippo popped another lollipop into his mouth. "Hmm, maybe you should look under the chairs again?" He rolled his eyes. Kagome heard the door open.

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed. Shippo, Pai and Kagome turned around to see that Katarina had tackled Zuko (from Avatar the last air bender) and was now reaching down his throat.

"I think I know where all the people went guys!" she said while still excavating Zuko's mouth. "This monster obviously ate them all and then shapeshifted himself into a sexy looking teenager that looks a heck of of a lot like that Zuko guy!"

"Ah, Katarina? I don't think that-"

"Admit it monster dude! Admit that you ate everyone that was previously in the pool room and then took Zuko's form!" Katarina yelled.

Zuko pushed Katarina off of him and shakily got up. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he yelled back.

Kagome put her hand on Katarina's shoulder. "Katarina, that 'monster' doesn't just_ look _like Zuko... He _is _Zuko."

"Eh?" Katarina looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded. Then Katarina looked back over at Zuko.

"Well, if you really are Zuko..."she said, "...and you _didn't _eat everyone, then I guess I have no use for you."

Swirling a finger up in the air, Katarina'sfingernails glowed white. She pointed at Zuko and he too was enveloped in a white light and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Shippo in shock. Katarina shrugged.

"I don't know, and I really don't care."

* * *

Taruto was confused. "Who is it?" he asked, slightly hovering above the stage.

"It's…"

Kuri didn't finish in time.

"No way!" said Aang, recognizing the shadowed person. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"And what's with the mysterious figure act? That's not like you." Sokka chimed in.

"Could someone please tell us who it is?" asked Ami.

"Yeah I'm still confused here!" added Tart.

Before anyone else could answer, the person spoke up, "I am the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko!" Zuko stepped out of the shadow that was being cast down on him and revealed his teenage features.

He had a thin, lanky body but his arms and torso were muscular. He was dressed in a crimson red shirt with no sleeves and a gold lining at the edge. He also had on a pair of darker red-brown pants. His brown shoes were pointed up at the toes with golden edges, as that was the traditional style.

Pudding gasped. Underneath his wavy reddish-brown hair, a huge red scar (which doesn't look like a stitch line but more like a huge blotch) covered Prince Zuko's left eye.

"What happened to your face Na No Da?" she asked.

"He was burned by his father in a duel." said Katara as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Getting back onto topic…" Kuri began, "Zuko, why are you here?" The confidence that had once been burning in Zuko's eyes drained from his face and he looked a bit lost for a moment.

"Ah, eh…well, I was kind of hoping _you _would tell _me _that." Kuri stared at him blankly.

"What?" she asked. Zuko nodded.

"Like I said, I thought _you _would know! I was just going to take a swim in the pool when suddenly this girl with blonde hair like yours wearing a white dress zapped me with some kind of laser and I ended up here!" Everyone stared more.

"Repeat?" Kuri asked, with an interested tone in her voice.

"I was going to take a swim-"

"No! After that I mean!"

"A girl with blonde hair and a white dress zapped me and I ended up here. Got it?"

Kuri ignored him. She was pacing back and forth (yeah, actually using her feet instead of a cloud!) and mumbling to herself.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sokka from the audience. Everyone started whispering among themselves.

Kuri's eyes were larger than watermelons, and at the same time she showed signs of anger mixed with panic.

"No. No! Why does she have to ruin my fun _every single time?_" she cried out loud, clutching the sides of her head.

"Who's 'she'?" asked Usagi. Once again, Kuri ignored the questions.

"Just once, I'd like _one_ day where that goody-two-shoes didn't try to spoil everything!" This was followed by a string of unrecognizably grunted words and a series of loud stomping along with the pacing.

"For the last time, who is this 'she' person in a white dress?" yelled Mint angrily. Kuri turned to her with pure outrage on her face.

_Perhaps that wasn't the best time to yell, Mint..._thought Ichigo.

Kuri lifted up Minto (with surprising strength) by the collar of her dress, looked her straight in the eye and yelled back,

"My older sister! That's who! She's a goody-two-shoes dirt-bag who likes to make everyone look bad and ruin other people's fun! And not to mention mom and dad fawn all over her like she's some perfect angel! If you're so concerned about her then why don't you go join her fan-club all the boys in my neighborhood started? You can lead them for all I care! And I _don't_ care! So just go! Go and never come back!"

She swirled her finger up in the air for a few seconds where a bit of blue energy swarmed it, and then blasted Minto so she disappeared without a trace.

"Where did you send her?" gulped Lettuce. Kuri's face softened for a moment, and she looked to the audience.

"Don't worry guys; she's back at the pool room. And not to mention you-know-who is there, too."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the pool room:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mint screamed as she fell. With a _**SPLAT**_ she landed in the pool.

"Mint!" Kagome exclaimed.

Frantically trying to stay afloat, Mint yelled at her, "Don't just stand there! Help me out!"

Without even flinching Katarina took out her list and crossed off Mint's name.

"One down, eight-teen more to go."

* * *

Everyone in the audience quivered in their seats. Kuri could be pretty scary when she was mad.

"Um, hello? Lost prince over here!" said Zuko, obviously oblivious to the current situation.

Kuri was fuming. Her face had gone all red and her hands were balled up into fists. Everyone turned pale in fear.

And the next person who spoke would most likely become the next victim of Kuri's rage.

"Not to interrupt," said a person from the audience, "but could I just say something?" Kuri immediately swiveled in the direction of the speaker, only to see Tyki Mikk suddenly in front of her.

(Note: Tyki Mikk is one of the main antagonists in the D. Gray-Man series. He can basically "bend" matter so that he can go through anything he doesn't want to touch. Like, walking through walls or reaching through someone's chest without making a hole. And that means walking on air and water, too, so he can pretty much fly. Not only that, but he can make these purple butterflies that are really pretty until he puts them inside you and they eat your flesh. Ew. But they're really pretty when you're not being eaten! And if you want to see what they look like, just Google image search: "Tyki Mikk butterfly" and the first picture there should show Tyki with his butterflies)

Kuri's face was less red. Tyki was in his normal tuxedo, with the top hat. His skin was a normal shade right now; he wasn't currently in full out Noah mode. (When he is, his skin turns a deep grey and these black star thingies appear on his forehead)

Kuri was blushing slightly on the inside.

Tykihad come up with an ingenious plan to stop Kuri's rampage before it got out of hand.

Operation: Take Advantage of Kuri's Easily Amused Mind.

Kuri stared up at him. "W-what is it you wanted to say?" Tyki smiled. (And this one wasn't an insane grin that was filled with sharp pointy teeth)

"It's not really words, more like a demonstration."

He held out one palm and one of the little butterflies (called Tease) popped out.

Kuri's eyes went wide and glossy. "Ooooooooh."

The Tease flew out of his palm and landed on her shoulder. Kuri giggled happily.

"I think it likes you." Tyki stated smiling.

Kuri wasn't really listening anymore. "Whooze a cute wittle butterfly? Joo are! Yesh joo are! Aw, what a pwitty butterfly!" While Kuri was fawning over the 'pwitty butterfly', Tyki calmly walked back to his seat.

"How does he do it?" Usagi whispered to Rei. They both shrugged.

"He's so coooool..." said the brown haired cosplayer from chapter five. The two girls had decided to stay and had slid into the two empty seats at the back.

Zuko, who was still being ignored, gave up trying to get help and sat down next to Lavi.

Suddenly, the butterfly flew away from Kuri and towards the window. "Nooo! Butterfly! Don't do it!-"

**ZAP!**

You could see a wisp of smoke as the Tease butterfly disintegrated.

Kuri hung her head sadly. "Bye bye butterfly..."

Then, noticing that everyone was staring at her, she straightened up and gruffly announced, "Taruto! Your turn!"

Ami ran up to Kuri and whispered something to her.

Kuri's face darkened. "Oh, right. Well then."

She pouted. "Okay everyone, thanks to mister lost prince over there, we don't have a lever to play the game."

Everyone cheered.

"Eh eh eh! You didn't let me finish! Because of him, I am going to have a little, 'scavenger hunt'."

Now everyone groaned. Kuri smiled.

"I've made a new lever, and it's hidden underneath someone's seat. You will all now switch places. When everyone has sat down, look under your chair and if you've found the switch, you get a special surprise!"

After everyone in the front row audience and on stage had gotten a new chair, there were a few faint groans heard as people bent over to look under their seats.

"I've got it!" someone yelled from the stage.

Actually, they had yelled, "Pudding has got it Na No Da!" but I didn't want to spoil it in that one line.

Pudding was jumping up and down. "Pudding got the lever thing Na No Da! Pudding is happy Na No Da!"

Kuri grinned from ear to ear. "And are you ready for the surprise Pudding?" she asked. Pudding nodded.

"Okay! And the surprise is..."

Taruto yawned from the center of the stage.

"You get to kiss Taruto!"

The alien gulped.

"Yaaaaaaay Na No Da!" Pudding cried as she hug tackled Tart. She was smooching his cheeks and laughing happily while holding him in a big snugly hug.

"Help meeeeeee!" he yelled. Some people actually giggled a bit at the sight.

"C'mon Tart, you know you like it." teased Kish.

"Kawaii!" Ichigo and Usagi squealed.

Kuri couldn't help but smile at the cute moment. But then the cute moment ended when she said, "Now that that's been taken care of, it's time for the next guy to spin!"

Tyki, Lavi, Aang, and Sokka all looked at each other. Zuko just looked the other way.

Aang sighed and started to get up but Lavi pulled him down by the shoulder. "I'll go." he told Kuri.

Aang and the others felt relieved, even though they knew that one of them would have to next time.

Kuri handed him the new switch. With an evil grin she said,

"May luck be on your side, Lavi-kun, because I'm not..."

* * *

**Kuri: And that's the end of the story. _Really._**

**Kish:** She's kidding.

**Kuri: Yep! And next chapter I'm going to try to fit in a penalty challenge, maybe. You'll just have to wait, because I'm not sure myself. Are there any pairings that anyone wants to mention? Then just click that 'review this chapter' button and I'll see if I can do it!**

**Okay, so the possible pairings that I can think of off the top of my head are:**

**LavixLenalee**

**KataraxAang**

**SokkaxToph**

**KataraxZuko**

**And maybe more that I forgot... hehe...**

**...but if you want to add characters for a pairing or want to say one that includes the present characters, please do.**

**There's one criteria though: No yaoi. Or yuri. Just, no.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9, Another Author's Note Sorry

Oooh I bet everyone hates me for writing ANOTHER one of these thingies! But I has good reason!

I haven't been working on the next chapter lately, er . . . actually, I haven't even started it! But it's because I've been on vacation in Maine with mah family this whole time! I couldn't even FIND a computer!

And writing in the car is _really really _hard. The words come out all sloppy and barely legible!

BUT I has good news now! I just got a big burst of inspiration on the way home (I is writing this shortly after returning) and I will be starting the writing of the new chapter as soon as I is done writing this author's note.

Hmm, maybe I should stop now?

Right. I is getting off now... any moment...

...just give it a second...

Okay I'm just gonna _stop writing._ Right now.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10, Real chapter this time! Yay!

**Kuri: I is back! Yays! And I'm not really sure what chapter this is. I think it's either seven or ten. Depends on if you're counting the author's notes.**

**Katarina:** I feel that I should tell you guys this... my name is now Katrina. I think it sounds better and it's easier to remember.

**Sokka:** W-what? You can't just change your name like that! It's already in the other chapters!

**Katrina: **Soooo? Look at the name that comes before my sentences! It says Katrina!

**Sokka: **B-but! Well- I! Grrrr... *starts grumbling and walks away*

**Kuri: Anyway, I don't own anything except Kuri and Kata- I mean, "Katrina", and this is for any LavixLenalee fans that felt that this pairing should be in here. So, here goes...**

* * *

Lavi sighed. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead and fixed his bandana. Oh, how he wished he wasn't here.

Kuri had removed the names of all the girls who weren't in D. Gray-Man from the wheel so there wouldn't be any cross-pairings. She had strongly put that she hated those.

Except, there was only one problem with this plan: the _only girl_ there from D. Gray-Man was _Lenalee_.

So now, here they were. In front of a bunch of their friends. On a stage. About to do something completely embarrassing and against their will. (One of those friends, by the way, was a silently fuming Allen)

So this was Kuri's alleged, 'fun'.

"This is . . . awkward." said Lavi. Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Guys, are you going to do something or _not_?" demanded Kuri.

Lenalee folded her arms across her chest. "This isn't fair. I already went." she mumbled. Kuri just smirked.

"I never said you'd only have to go _once _Lenalee. That's just how the game works. And you and I _both know _that you're secretly enjoying this!" Lenalee blushed a bit and pouted.

Lavi started rocking back and forth on his heels. He _did _like the idea of getting to make out with Lenalee, (when he ignored the thought of what would happen if Komui ever found out, with his sister complex and all) but doing it on stage in front of everyone had already been _done_ by Allen. With the _same person, _too_. _He wanted to be different!

Lavi pulled Kuri by her rist over to the left side of the stage, away from all the people sitting down in the right side. He said something to her in a very quiet voice that only Kish and Tart could hear, but it was too strange of a request that he said for them to understand clearly.

Something about the location of some kind of large compartment...

"Oh... uh, right over there." said Kuri with a confused expression. She turned to the gazes of everyone in the audience and on stage and just gave them a shrug.

Lavi happily took Lenalee's hand and dragged her over to acloset. He pushed her in, got in it himself, and closed the door. Now Kuri seemed to realize what was going on, and she smiled.

"What are they doing in there?" asked the eight or nine year old Tart. Pudding (who was probably the same age as him) finally stopped hugging the alien (yes, she's still been at it all this time!) and took his hand. "Yeah! Pudding wants to know what Lavi nii-san and Lenalee onee-chan are doing in the closet Na No Da!"

Kuri sweat-dropped. Perhaps it was best that the little kids didn't know. So she simply answered, "Don't worry, they should be out in about seven minutes."

As promised, seven minutes later the two exorcists came out of the closet and sat down in their seats. Lavi was smiling gleefully, and Lenalee was a dazed mess.

"Can Lavi nii-san tell Pudding and Taru-taru what you were doing in the closet Na No Da?" asked Pudding with her extra-cute face and puppy dog eyes. Taruto didn't even comment on her use of the nickname "Taru-taru" and just stared up at Lavi pleadingly.

Lavi grinned kindly and knelt down to their level. "Oh, okay! You see first I-" Kuri pinched Lavi's ear and dragged him angrily to the back. She drew for a little while in her sketch pad, then handed it to Lavi.

It was a comic book, with chibi characters.

Chibi Lavi was talking to chibi Tart and chibi Pudding. Apparently, telling them something. (Like what they were doing in the closet) Then chibi Kuri showed up. It was easy to tell that she was extremely angry. She took out a giant mallet, and whacked chibi Lavi's head off into the next panel.

The last panel showed chibi's Lavi's head crying underneath the giant bold words "The End".

Lavi gulped and felt his neck. Getting the message, he walked over to where the two little kids were standing and said, "Sorry, it's a... secret."

Now Kuri was standing on stage again. She boomed, **"Next person! Someone stand up!"**

Aang turned his head around to see that Zuko, Sokka, andTyki were all standing behind him, smiling and waving.

"Did I ever mention what a good friend you are, Aang old pal?" said Sokka.

"You seem like a nice kid. Wouldn't want to ruin that impression, would you?" said Tyki.

"I have a girlfriend!" said Zuko.

Aang sighed. So much for trust in friends. He stood up. "I'll go." he said with a gloomy tone.

Zuko, Sokka and Tyki all clapped for him. "Yeah! Go Aang!" cheered Sokka.

He walked up to the stage. Magically the names of all the other girls had been replaced. Kuri handed him the little switch.

"Knock yourself out, kid." she said.

He pulled the lever. The wheel spun around and around quickly, until it slowed. Eventually it came to a stop.

On Toph Befong.

"Uh oh..." said Aang. "Um, Kuri? Can I spin again?" he asked.

Toph responded for her. "What's the matter, twinkle-toes? Not man enough to kiss me?"

Aang turned red. "N-no! It's just that- You have to- At the moment-"

"Spit it out!" yelled Toph impatiently.

"I like someone else! Okay?"

Everyone was silent. Kuri sat on a random stool that came out of nowhere, eating popcorn. "Draaaamaaaa!" she sang.

Katara wondered who it could be. If Toph wasn't it, then who else could it be? It certainly wasn't that stalker girl Meng, from the fortunetelling village. But she was the only girl that Katara could think of that showed an interest in Aang.

In other words, Katara was absolutely clueless.

Kuri had finished her popcorn and stood in front of Aang. "So, you're not going to do it?" she asked. Aang nodded reluctantly.

But Kuri just smiled. "That's okay. I was hoping we could do a penalty challenge anyway."

She held up three cards. Aang picked the middle one, like Ichigo did. He could stand the bugs and lizards. He loved nature!

But it wasn't the same card. Kuri held up a picture of a stick figure, jumping over something. Behind the stick figure was a herd of other stick figures, apparently chasing it.

Aang didn't like where this was going.

Kuri cackled. "This is going to be hilarious! For me, that is. Now Aang, would you kindly pick a member of the audience to take the challenge?"

Aang was confused. "Wait, aren't _I_ going to take it? Why do I have to pick someone?"

Kuri cackled again. "Because it make it more fun! Again, for me. So just pick someone!"

Aang thought about it. He had three certain people in mind to pick, but he was unsure of which one of those three he would choose. But soon enough, after like, a _billion _flashbacks, he knew who to pick.

"Sokka." he said, pointing to the ponytailed teen. Sokka started to protest but then quietly went up on stage.

"Okaaaaay! Let's start this!" exclaimed Kuri. "And thank you for picking Sokka, Aang, because he almost has as many fan-girls as Zuko!"

**"Fan-girls?" **shouted everyone at once. Kuri nodded with an evil grin.

"Let the chase begin!" she boomed.

The stage suddenly flipped over, giving the girls just enough time to get off. On the flip side was a race track of some sort, like you would see at a school. There were hurdles every few steps of the track, and a cage at the starting point.

Sokka got to the starting line, and Kuri blew a horn. He stood there, until the cage door suddenly went down! A stream of fan-girls came running out, sending Sokka into a full-blown sprint!

"Heeeeeellllllllp meeeeee!" he screamed as the fans chased him. Everyone in the audience was laughing as Sokka ran around the track and flailed around trying to jump the hurdles.

Kuri looked bored. "Hmm, you don't seem to be trying hard enough." she said flatly. With a sudden smile she pressed a random button on the wall and a platform came down onto the stage/track. On it stood a bunch of normal looking girls, frowning and looking around with angry expressions.

When their eyes rested on Sokka, though, their expressions turned into all out rage! They started screaming and chasing after him with the fan-girls, trying the claw their way through to him so they could possibly kill him.

"You might want to run a little faster Sokka, because I've just released the ANTI-FAN-GIRLS! _**They will seek you out until they see your BLOOD ON THE FLOOOOR! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

"Kuri? A-are you okay?" asked Kish. Ami backed away slowly.

Kuri stopped laughing and tried to compose herself.

"Oops."

**And that's the end of chapter...uh, chapter number... whatever.**

**Review! But if you pester me to update like every five days I will come to your house and release the anti-fangirls on you! And they can be more ruthless than fan-girls sometimes!**


	11. I'm not sure WHAT this is! XD

****

Kuri: Hi there Kish-kun! Usagi said you wanted to tell me something. What is it?

**Kish: **Um, yes. I'm not sure how you'll react to this, but uh, here goes.

**Kuri: Kish what are you talking abou- *gets kissed by Kish***

**Kish: **Yeah... about that, you see Tart and Usagi dared me to kiss you for five bucks… heheh... *looks at dare money happily*

**Kuri: *spinning around smiling like an idiot* La la la la la la la! *giggles***

**Kish: **Ooh…um … Kuri, are you okay?

**Kuri: Hic-oh yeah, Kish-kun, I ish just fine! Ne ne, Kish-kun, did *hiccup* ever you n-notice how pretty *hiccup*is hair yours? It's all *hiccup* yellow and stuffs. It's soooooo soft toos! *double hiccup***

**Kish: **I think you should lie down for a while, Kuri, seeing that my hair is actually green. I guess I'll just do the disclaimer then! So here I go: All the characters except Kuri and Katrina in this story belong to their original owners. And stuff.

* * *

Kish stood in Kuri's office, looking at the pile of blank pages on her desk. Kuri hadn't even started the next chapter! Usually he would go and tell the twelve-year-old to hurry up and write it, but Kuri was sleeping in her bed, probably sick or intoxicated in some way because of that earlier "incident."

"Stupid dare." said Kisshu. "In retro-spect, maybe it wasn't worth the five bucks after all!" Suddenly, the entire situation came down on him.

_If Kuri doesn't get started on this chapter,_ he thought,_ then we'll **never** finish this story! And everyone, including ME, will be stuck there forever!_

Kish gulped. He didn't want that... even if Ichigo would never be able to leave him and she'd never see that Masaya kid ever again!

...

Maybe that part would make it okay, but still he had to do something! A little light bulb appeared over Kish's head.

_I can write it myself_! he thought

So he sat down in a wooden chair with a paper in front of him and the pencil in his hand.

"Now, what to write..." he mumbled.

* * *

**The Next Chapter in Spin the Bottle! Anime and Cartoon Style!  
~written by Kish/Kisshu**

Ichigo and Kish started making out.

Tart fell down a bottomless pit, and the yellow monkey girl jumped in after him.

And Ichigo started to make out with Kish again.

And they all lived happily ever after, except Tart, who fell down a bottomless pit with the monkey girl.

**The End.**

"There! Perfect!" shouted Kish. Then Taruto came into the room, eating a piece of candy.

"Hey Tart! Want to read my manuscript?" asked the green haired alien. Tart looked confused.

"Wait, manu-what?" After reading Kish's chapter of the story, Taruto looked very irritated.

"What kind of chapter is _that?_" Tart yelled. He took the pencil and paper and pushed Kish out of the wooden seat. Sitting down, Tart grumbled, "I'll show you what a _real _chapter looks like."

* * *

**The Next Chapter in Spin the Bottle! Anime and Cartoon Style! -Mark Two-  
~written by Tart/Taruto**

It was a dark and stormy night. The moon was full, and the sky was as black as indian ink.

In the distance, the howl of a wildly cackling fan-girl could be heardas she tortured her victims with fan-pairings and bad kissing scenes.

"Mother? Is that you...?" moaned one of the youngest children in the fan-girls prison. He was as pale as a ghost, with soft brown hair and big, innocent eyes. His pointy ears and catlike eyes said he was an alien, which is exactly what his prison-mates treated him as.

"Twerp!"

"Brat!"

"Baby!"

Those were only some of the horrendous names placed upon this poor little soul.

But there was one girl who was nice to him. She was a girl of yellow, with a happy personality and an ever cheery face. The boy liked this girl, but he wouldn't show it.

Some of the other prisoners had bonded. There was that

Soon, every few minutes, another prisoner was dra

* * *

"Kish! Give it back!" yelled Tart as he tried to get the paper back from Kish. "I didn't even get to finish!"

"Have you been reading Pai's "adult" books, Taruto?" asked Kish wisely.

Tart stopped jumping around for the paper, knowing he had been caught.

Suddenly, Julia (also known as mewgal, in reviews) came in. She blinked and looked at the two aliens, fighting over a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'll bite." she said. "What are you guys doing?"

Tart and Kish explained what had happened to Kuri.

"And apparently, neither of us are very good at writing." finished Kish.

As soon as he said it, another little light bulb appeared, this time over Julia's head. "I know what to do!" she exclaimed.

She walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't leave the room, okay?" Kish and Tart looked away from her, obviously going to do exactly the opposite as soon as she left.

"Or I'll _pound you_ with a giant _mallet_. Understand?" Julia finished. They nodded with scared expressions on their faces, stood up stiffly and saluted her, like soldiers. Julia smiled.

"Good!" And she walked out the door.

About three minutes later, Julia returned with Katrina.

"Are you sure I'll be able to do this?" whined Katrina. Julia nodded.

"You're Kuri's older sister! You should be good at this too, maybe even better!" She patted her on the back and sat Katrina down in the chair, handing her the pencil.

"Let's go boys." said Julia, putting the paper in front of Katrina and going outside. Tart and Kish followed, and they closed the door.

Katrina heard the lock click.

"This can't be too hard!" she said to herself. "I mean, Kuri does this all the time! Yeah, I should be good at this!"

And it started.

* * *

**The Next Chapter in Spin the Bottle! Anime and Cartoon Style! -Mark Three-  
~written by the gorgeous Katrina Eldridge**

Kuri looked at her "game-mates." They stared back at her with pale faces filled with fear anger sadness confusion hopelessness and a lot of other things.

Kuri smiled an evil crazy scary ugly pointy-toothed smile, striking fear anger sadness confusion hopelessness and all the other things into the hearts of the animated characters.

Sokka was still sprinting around the track/stage and screaming for his life as the fan-girls and anti fan-girls chased him. The audience watched him without any pity, almost enjoying it.

Kuri cackled. "This is so much fun!"

* * *

Katrina stopped writing. This was gold! But something was bugging her... that's right! _She_ wasn't there!

"I'll fix that!" she chuckled.

* * *

"But this fun is nothing compared to the beautiful gorgeous kind and loving appearance of my wonderful sincere cute responsible sister." finished Kuri.

Then Katrina appeared in a cloud of smoke. "You called, dear sister?" she asked with a wink.

"Oh Katrina onee-sama! You are so intelligent that you heard me from all the way in the hotel! You are so smart!"

Katrina flipped her long blond gorgeous silky smooth beautiful hair, and laughed. "Thank you, sister. By the way I brought some people from the hotel"

She held up Shippo and and Kagome, then gently placed them on the floor.

"Oh thank you miss Katrina for going to the trouble of bringing us here!" said Shippo.

"Yes we are so fortunate that you came along!" added Kagome. They ran over to the rest of the people.

"You are the best, Miss Katrina!" said everyone in unison.

Then they started treating her like royalty, and Kuri was grounded by their parents for life.

**The End.**

* * *

"This is _so _much better than that crap that Kuri writes!" gushed Katrina.

Julia, Kish, and Tart then came into the room.

"So? Is it finished?" asked Kish. Katrina nodded joyfully.

Julia read over the manuscript. She did not look happy.

"What... is this?" she asked. Katrina smiled.

"The new chapter! You told me to write, and I did!" She started giggling to herself.

Julia sweat-dropped. "Yeah, I see you wrote _something_, but... can you really call this a _chapter_?"

Katrina rubbed her chin. "Hmm, I see what you mean. You're right!"

Julia was shocked. "I _am?_"

Katrina nodded. "This couldn't qualify as a chapter to one of Kuri's lame fanfictions. It should be it's own award winning story!"

Everyone gave up trying to deflate Katrina's ego.

There was a creak heard as the door opened.

"Hellooooo?" called the person at the door. "Wheeeeeerrrrreee diiiiiiiiid everybody gooooo?"

Kuri was standing in the middle of the room, rubbing her eyes. Kish looked at Tart. Tart looked at Katrina. Katrina looked back at Kish.

Julia, on the other hand, was right on top of the situation. She stood right next to Kuri, acting cool and calm.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Kuri. Julia crossed her arms on her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the three and looked over to Kuri.

"They were meddling with you story, Kuri-san." she tattled. The trio's eyes widened. Kish mouthed 'Traitor!' to Julia, but Julia just grinned back deviously.

Kuri's face was red with rage. **"You guys...!" **she boomed. Her body was quaking slightly, like a volcano about to erupt.

But just when they thought they were about to get the beating of a lifetime, Kish, Katrina, and Tart watched as Kuri's face went from tomato red to normal shade.

Kuri sighed. "I'm still feeling a little... weird. You guys are going to recieve punishment from Julia. Bye guys!"

She left the room, locking the door and sliding the key under the crack into Julia's hand.

Julia grinned again and pulled out a giant wooden mallet that was bigger than her. It probably shouldn't have been able to fit in her pocket, and Julia probably shouldn't have been able to lift it, but that didn't matter anymore, thanks to animation physics!

"H-hey, does that thing have blood-stains on it?" asked Katrina with panic rising in her voice.

Julia didn't answer, she just grinned more. And it was starting to freak the three out!

The only thing that could be heard from that room was the frantic screams of the trio and the cartoon _**THWACK **_as the brunette continuously brought the mallet down on them.

(Don't worry, Kish and Tart fans, because since this is a cartoon, they will somehow be completely healed the next time you see them)

* * *

**Kuri: Ah hah hah hah! Weeeeeee! Aliens go ahhhhh! And the girl go bam bam! And whooop!**

**Sokka:** Yeah yeah! ^-^ And the other girl go wah wah! Hurtingness!

**Katara: **Um, are you guys okay? . . . Guys? Sokka have you been drinking the cactus juice again?

**Sokka:** *nods while grinning*

**Katara:** I thought so. But Kuri, why are_ you _acting like that? Did Kish kiss you on a dare again?

**Lavi: **Nope. This time it was me. *smiles while counting dare money*

**Kuri: *humming Doubt and Trust***

**Katara: ***sighs* The real next chapter will come out eventually, everyone.

...

I think.


	12. LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE I PROMISE!

This is the last note I SWEAR IT!

I'm thinking of ending the story in one or two chapters. As mewgal pointed out, I _am _running out of guys. Though now I've been kissed twice. (Read the previous chapter again, if you forgot. Seriously. READ IT.)

Any suggestions on how to end this puppy? I've only a ghost of an idea!

Once I end STB, I'll be able to start working on my other stories again. Like Nia, (first story I've ever written but it only has three chapters), and some of the ones that I haven't posted yet but would like to soon.

Please give me some ideas! Use those devious little brains of yours!

Sincerely,

-Kuri

P.S.

~To mewgal~ (See how important you are? I used teh squiglies! ^-^)

You're right! It _is _fun having you in the story! I'll try to put you in the next one too.

And don't worry, I will make sure Katrina never writes another chapter. EVER.

Oh, and Rei-chan, Ami-chan, and Usagi-chan said hi.

Your the best reviewer ever!


	13. FLAMETHROWERS DODGEBALL N' RABID BUNNIES

**Zakuro: **And now, another chapter of... whatever this is.

**Kuri: Whoa whoa whoa, wait just a minute! Zakuro? You've been _here _this _whole time_? **

**Zakuro: **Yeah. Pretty much. Didn't you see my name on the missing people list?

**Kuri: *looks at the sidestory chapter* Huh. Whaddya know? It _is _there! But, why didn't you go to the make up room with all the other girls? And why didn't you say something earlier? Heck, I didn't even know you were in the pool room!**

**Zakuro:** I didn't really feel like it.

**Kuri: Oh. Okay. But then, so, you were just standing there in the corner, _watching?_**

**Zakuro: ***shrugs*

**Kuri: Okaaaay, I'm officially creeped out. **

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, Avatar, or D. Gray-****Man****. Kuri and Katrina/Katarina are mine, and Julia... she belongs to herself, I guess. **

**Also: Some of this chapter, roughly about half, was beautifully written by Julia/mewgal herself! *round of applause* Julia, I'm SO happy that joo can still review the chapters! I is inspired to update more now! (Excuse mah weird vocabulary, I do it on purpose cuz' I like teh way it sounds!) And sorry if joo got in some trouble with your parents. Though, they do have to right to be concerned. It's their jobs.**

**Oooh I should stop talking! NO MORE LITTLE NOTES! . But-**

**Rei: Just start the chapter already!**

* * *

Sokka stumbled back to his seat, panting. "Well, good job at not getting killed, Sokka!" said Kuri with a grin.

"Okay...is this finally over? Can we go back now?" asked Ichigo. All the characters looked at Kuri with pleading eyes.

"Well..."

Their hopes faded away.

"We actually have a new member joining us today!" Kuri's eyes gleamed happily.

"Great...they should run while they still can." Lavi mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Lavi-kun?"

"N-nothing!"

Kuri glared at him for a moment, but then her expression changed to excitement. She pressed a button on a remote that she had conjured up earlier, and sparkly blue curtains opened behind her, revealing a girl that looked about twelve, Kuri's age.

She had long brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. Dressed in a deep forest green dress  
that flowed out a little above her ankles, the gold stitching that resembled  
leaves sparkled around her in the spotlight. She smiled warmly. "Hi guys!"

Kish and Taruto instantly recognized her from the last chapter and stiffened.  
Never again did they want to remember that beating…

The girl walked over to Kuri's side. Smiling as well, Kuri announced, "This is Julia, otherwise known as mewgal in the reviews we get."

"Oh yeah. You're that crazed fan-girl who has a crush on Allen." said Katara.

Julia's eyes suddenly turned fiery red and a shadow fell over her face.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" she yelled at her. Katara's mouth shut.

Julia took her seat in the back. Kuri wrote down something on her notepad and Julia's name appeared  
on the wheel right next to her own.

"Now... who's next?" Kuri's eyes narrowed on Zuko. The prince of fire sighed and walked up to the lever. He pulled it quickly, eager to get it over with.

The wheel spun and spun. It finally landed on Lettuce. She blushed.

"What! I'm not kissing her!" shouted Zuko rather rudely.

Kuri smiled evilly. "Oh well, I guess it's time for a penalty challenge." Everyone looked away hoping not to get picked. To their surprise, Kuricalled Julia back up to the stage. Was Julia going to do the challenge?

As if she could read their minds, Kuri said, "No, Julia will not be taking the punishme- I mean penalty challenge."

Julia grinned. "Instead, this time EVERYONE will take the challenge!"

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.

A large orange court with a line going through the middle appeared to the left side of the stage.

Still grinning, Julia announced, "This challenge is called...DODGEBALL, FLAMETHROWERS, and RABID BUNNIES!"

Allen almost wet himself. *Note: Allen has an inexplicable fear of flamethrowers that I decided out of nowhere to give him. Long story short: Marian Cross.

"Why… why oh _WHY _does it have to be _flamethrowers_?" he said out-loud. Kuri answered with a slight growl, "Because, Katrina confiscated my chainsaw!"

Clearing her throat, Julia continued, "You will be separated into two teams, selected by captains appointed by us. The losing team will be 'treated' to a special challenge just for them!" Everyone groaned.

"Who are the captains Na No Da?" asked Pudding happily. Oddly enough, she was enjoying all this.

Kuri scratched her chin. "Hmm, who indeed?"

Julia looked at her, stunned. "You mean you didn't plan out who would be the captains first?"

Kuri shrugged. "Hey, it was your idea for this challenge. I'm just winging it."

Julia scanned the contestants. "Alright, I guess we'll just be the captains." After flipping a coin, it was decided that Julia would go first.

"Uhhh, Allen-kun!" Allen walked over to her side. "Your turn Kuri!"

"Lavi-kun!" she pointed to the red head.

"Pudding!"

"Aww! I wanted Pudding! But I'll take Kish instead."

"Zuko!"

"Sokka!"

And it went on like that until there was only one person left: Usagi.

Julia smirked. "Looks like she's on your side, Kuri."

"Awwww but I don't _want _Usagi!" whined Kuri. "And besides, it would be unfair if she was on _either_ of our teams!"

"Oiiiiiii! What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Usagi from her seat. _"And why the h*ll can't I use an exclamation_ _point and a question mark next to each other?"_

Julia finished counting up the players. "You're right. It would nine people against eight. That wouldn't be fair."

(Mint is in the pool room, if you forgot.)

Kuri added quietly, "Though Usagi would be more of a handicap…"

"Okay! It's decided. Usagi, you'll be the referee!" stated Julia.

The teams took their respective places on the court. Kuri's team (dubbed "Teh Blue Team of Awesomeness" by Kuri) on the left, with Julia's team (dubbed "Teh Green Team of SUPER Awesomeness" by Julia) on the right. Everyone felt the stage spinning so the court ended up at the front.

Here are the teams, by the way:

**~Teh Green Team of SUPER Awesomeness ~**

**Julia, Allen Walker, Taruto/Tart, Lenalee Lee,**

**Pudding Fong, ****Ichigo Momomiya,**

**Aang, Rhode Kamelot, Tyki Mikk**

**~Teh Blue Team of Awesomeness ~**

**Kuri, Toph Befong, Lavi, Kisshu/Kish,**

**Rei Hino, Retasu Midoriwaka,**

**Ami Mizuno, Sokka, Katara**

"You've got a pretty strong team, but you're goin' DOWN!" yelled Kuri in mock-competitiveness.

"Sure, sure. Right after we totally kick yo' butts!" retorted Julia, also in mock-competitiveness. The others on the teams were just as roudy, energized and willing to do anything to win if it would save them from doing the challenge that came after.

"Hey konecko-chan! Wanna make a bet?" asked Kisshu.

Ichigo frowned at him. "Alright. What are your terms?"

"If my team wins, you have to kiss me!"

"In your dreams Kish!" Ichigo yelled, slightly flushed.

Usagi read from a paper that Kuri had handed her. "As referee, I'm going to lay down the rules." She squinted, as Usagi was not the best at reading.

"Players may use any means of defense or offence necessary, as long as they don't go outside the boundaries. If a ball hits you, you are out! If you throw a ball and someone on the other team catches it, you are out! And if you catch a ball someone throws at you, but drop it, you're out! And if a rabid bunny bites you, you're not _out_, . . . . . . but you might _die_."

She blew a whistle. "Play!"

Before anyone could ask, "Wait_, RABBID BUNNY_?" Kuri had already pulled a rope and released the **RABBID BUNNIES OF DOOM-ED-NESS.**

There was much screaming and panicking as people tried throw the balls, dodge what was thrown at them, and escape the rabid herbivores. Those who could fly, though,laughed at the frantic mess of players on the ground.

High up in the air, Kish and Taruto had an all out battle. They would teleport simultaneously, throwing two dodge-balls at a time at each other, only to have the target teleport out of the way just before it hit them. But eventually, they got tired and were both knocked out at the same time.

Lenalee, using her kick-ass dark boots, would zoom around in the air, bouncing off the extremely high walls every now and again to get a speed boost.

"Lenalee onee-chan! Kick Na No Da!" shouted Pudding as she threw a ball up in front of the female exorcist. Lenalee gave a mighty kick, and the ball was sent rocketing down to the other side of the field.

Once the smoke cleared, Sokka could be seen in a giant crater in the floor hugging the ball and hacking up a small amount of blood.

"Sokka has caught the ball! Lenalee is out!" declared Usagi. Then, she added, "Sokka is also out, for the need medical attention, please."

Pudding whipped a ball at Lavi. Acting quickly, he took out his hammer and cried out, "Odzuchi Kodzuchi, BAN, BAN, BAN!"

The hammer grew to twice his size and he swung it the ball like a baseball bat. The ball came right back at Pudding, but she expertly dodged it so it bounced off the wall and came flying back at Lavi! The ball hit him in the stomach, and he crawled over to the chairs.

Tyki looked over to his team mate Rhode, who was currently kneeling by the wall at the line dividing the court. Lettuce was also there, on the other side of the line. She had a vacant look in her eyes, and Rhode was giggling happily. This only meant one thing: Rhode was using her Noah powers.

*Note: Rhode can use her Noah powers to traverse dimensions and enter peoples _MINDS_. She is _INSANE_, and enjoys breaking people's brains and hearts and then killing them off. Slowly. I'm not exaggerating, she is _TWISTED_. But cute! (With a seriously twisted crush on Allen, she loves him so much that she wants to kill him!)

"Rhode, don't you think that Kuri will get mad if you break Lettuce?" asked Tyki. Rhode smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm just using it as a diversion. Do you really think that I would do that when a phsyco more insane than me is here?"

A ball rolled up to her. Smiling almost _normally, _Rhode took the ball and gently pressed it into Lettuce's forehead. "Your out." she said. Releasing the poor girl from her power, Rhode watched as Lettuce came to.

"You should go over to the chairs now." said Tyki. Lettuce did as she was told. Still a bit out of it, she wobbled across the field to join the other losers.

So now, the Kuri's team had two players left, and Julia's team had six.

(Ami and Toph got out, too)

"No fair! You have all the circus people!" said Kuri, throwing a ball at Julia.

"I guess I'm just better at picking teams." said Julia, dodging it and throwing another back at Kuri.

"You know, technically I'm not from the circus. And neither is Pudding. My adopted father just happened to be a clown." Allen commented.

Both girls ignored him.

Everyone on Teh Green Team of SUPER Awesomeness grinned evilly at Rei. She backed up slightly.

"Ah, uh... g-guys?" stammered Rei nervously.

Kuri didn't take her eyes off of the opposing team. "Well. . . . . . . . I'm out outta here." With a **_poof_** of smoke she disappeared.

Rei backed up to the curtain. "Oh, c'mon people. Can't we just, work this out?"

Allen held a ball in his right hand. "Sorry, this isn't personal." he said smiling.

Tyki stood next to him, also holding a ball. "Please forgive me, Miss Rei."

"We just can't afford to lose." finished Ichigo. Pudding and Rhode both held two balls at a time. They stepped forward.

**Meanwhile, on a secluded island in the south of the Pacific Ocean:**

Kuri sat in a lounge chair, sipping a fruity non-alchoholic beverage out of a coconut. She was rather angry at the moment, as the people running her private hotel had forgotten to put one of those little paper umbrellas in her drink, which was for immediate firing in her book. Firing out of a canon, that is.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream and a lot of rumbling. The rumbling could be described as the sound of millions of rubber dodge balls creating a giant tidal wave and crashing over a wooden stage.

"Hmm, must be time to go back." said Kuri putting down her coconut.

**Back at the- er, back at the... I'm not really sure WHAT it is! Let's just say the auditorium.**

"Guys! I'm back!" cried Kuri as she appeared on the stage. No one answered, but it was easy to see what had happened.

Julia's team stood on their side, giving each other high-fives. Except Ichigo, who was being pestered by Kish to kiss him even though he lost. Kuri's team was still running away from the rabid bunnies, whom Julia had taken the liberity of trapping in a cage with them.

Kuri nodded in approval. "I like the way you think." she said to Julia.

_**Boink! **_

A ball bounced off of Kuri's head. She turned to see Taruto and Rhode snickering and pointing at her.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." she smirked. Looking at the court, Rei was sprawled out on the ground, surrounded by dodge-balls. She groaned painfully.

Writing in her notepad, Kuri watched as the rabid bunnies and the cage disappeared (to the blue team's relief) and the stage returned to it's original form.

"It's over?" asked Lavi hopefully.

Kuri smiled sweetly. "Of course not Lavi-kun! We haven't had the flamethrowers yet."

Everyone shrunk to chibi form.

Why? Picture Kuri and Julia wielding flamethrowers at you. Big, powerful flamethrowers. With nowhere to run.

Yeah.

"Let's get started!" chirped Julia.

* * *

**Kuri: Yay! I did it!**

**Julia: What did you do?**

**Kuri: I made mah first color over! And it's pretty darn good if I say so mahself!**

**Julia: What does that have to do with the story?**

**Kuri: Absolutely nothing!**

**FLAMETHROWERS will be in next chapter. And to mewgal/Julia, I'm sorry, but the location of the W.A.C. hotel cannot be mentioned at this time due to savage fangirls wanting their characters back that may burn down the hotel. Thankyou for your understanding. *creepy hotel manager smile***


	14. 14: It's short, but I like it! So there

**Miroku: **And now, chapter 14 of STB: Anime and Cartoon Style!

**Kuri: M-Miroku? What are you doing here? _And how the heck did you get in?_**

******Miroku: **I have my ways.

**Julia: The back door was open, wasn't it?**

**Miroku: **Yeah, pretty much.

**Review replies!**

**mewgal/Julia: Ooh, I is sorry! TT-TT But I have no idea where to watch the dubbed episodes of D. Gray-Man past 51. You could try looking it up on YouTube! Look for FUNimation. I wish I could help more but I watch the subs. Again, sorry! TT-TT**

**Miroku: **Eh, yeah... that's too bad... *attempts to pat Kuri's posterior*

**Kuri: Ga-ah! **

***Sango's GIANT boomerang Hiraikotsu appears out of nowhere and whacks Miroku in the head***

**Julia: Serves ya' right, you perverted monk! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Miroku: *rubbing head* Ouch... Kuri owns nothing except herself and Katrina. Julia belongs to herself.**

* * *

"MWA AH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

The echoing sound of Kuri and Julia's maniacal cackling was partnered with the screams of the trapped anime and cartoon characters.

When about ten minutes had passed after the flamethrower challenge had begun, the allegedly "fireproof" walls Kuri had written up all fell down around them.

Lavi (who was slightly crispy) coughed up some smoke. Pudding was gleefully jumping up and down in the ashes with Taruto pressed against her side and Rhode laughing and jumping along with her. Tyki and Mint were desperately trying to brush the black flakes off of them. Aang and Katara were using waterbending to wash themselves off. And Zuko just shrugged, as the Prince of Fire had to be used to smoke, and indeed he was.

"It'll be fine, she says! The room is fireproof, she says! The fire won't burn you, she says! " muttered Toph angrily. Kish and Rei nodded crabbily in agreement.

"Wow! The place is ruined! Maybe we'll get to go home now!" said Zuko. Tyki picked another flake of ash from his white collar. "Don't get your hopes up, boy."

Kuri finished putting out the last of the flames with sparkly blue her fire extinguisher. "Now guys, I know this looks… er, bad, but it's okay! We can just…. uh….. maybe…." She trailed off. In truth, she had no idea what to do.

So Julia was the one to take control. "Alright! First off, this place is totally baked, so we're going to need a new auditorium. Any ideas?"

No one answered, as no one had a single clue to where you would host and play a twisted version of spin the bottle. That, and no one w_anted _to answer, because all they wanted to do was go home. Julia pointed to a coal black burnt Allen. "Allen-kun! You're going to open a door to the Ark for us!" she commanded.

*Another note! The 'Ark' that Julia is referring to is Noah's Ark, used by the evil Noah Clan but it got too old so they were trying to make a new one and the Order got to keep it. Allen can play the piano to open a door to it, because- erm, I shouldn't spoil that. ^-^

"W-w-w-what!" Allen's eyes were huge. He ran up to Julia and continued in a hushed voice, "I'm not allowed to use the Ark unless I'm given permission! Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if I used it and then let random people I hardly know inside the Ark? Along with two _Noah?"_

The two looked over at Tyki and Rhode, who were now whistling and trying to act nonchalant as if they weren't just previously listening to every single word Allen was saying.

In an even quieter but just as frantic tone, he finished, "I would be _dead, _Julia! D-e-a-d DEAD! The Order would cut off my head, bury me, and dance on my grave!"

Julia squeezed him in a big hug. "Awwww, poor Allen-kun." She cooed.

Then she stopped hugging him and put her hands on her hips. "But we need the space, so open a door or I'll be the one dancing on your grave."

Convinced that she wasn't lying, and also terrified, Allen backed away from her slowly and soon found that Kuri had made the piano from the Ark appear in the charred isle. "Start playing!" shouted Kuri from atop the wheel which had somehow not gotten burnt at all. And soon, Allen was playing the Musician's Song on the white piano. It was a beautiful melody, with matching lyrics that no one could hear except Allen because someone was singing them in his head.

(Look up the Musician's Song on YouTube, because it's awesome! I was getting dizzy from teh awesomeness! Weeee!)

Everyone stared in awe as a door appeared next to the giant wheel. "So should we go in now?" asked Tyki and Rhode. Kuri looked away from them.

"Welllll, the others and Julia can go through it now, but _you _guys…." Kuri held up something that looked like one of those metal detecting wands used in airport security.

"You'll need to be checked for weapons or something. You know, just in case."

Tyki put his hands up and faced the wall with his feet apart. Strangely enough, he had had this happen before. Rhode did the same.

"How is a metal detecting wand going to help when the Noah don't use metal weapons?" asked Julia. Kuri grinned.

"Isn't it obvious, Julia?"

"No, not really." Julia answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh. Well, this wand doesn't just find hidden metal. It detecs _any _kind of weapon, no matter what it's made of!"

Julia shrugged. "I'm not going to ask how anything like that could even exist. Just use it already so we can get going!"

Kuri waved the weapon detector over Tyki. "He's clean... enough." said Kuri.

Then she did the same for Rhode. "Everything is looking okay..."

**_Beep! _**

She stopped the wand when was just below Rhode's shoulder height. From up close, you could just barely notice a slight unnatural bump in her sleeve.

"Alright, cough it up!" commanded Kuri, holding out a palm. Grumbling, Rhode reached into her sleeve and pulled out three colorful striped candles. Odlly enough, they were _lit. _

(How they didn't set Rhode's shirt on fire, even I don't know)

"Ahhh! The pointy candles of **DOOOOM!**" shouted Allen.

"**Doom!**" repeated Lavi and Lenalee simultaneously.

Julia took the candles from Kuri and held them up. "Eh? I don't see anything wrong with them. They're not even pointy."

Allen backed up and pointed frantically at the candles. "That's because they haven't turned pointy yet! The pointy candles of **DOOM **always look like that before she attacks you with them! Quickly! Destroy the pointy candles of **DOOOOM!**"

"**Doom!**" repeated Lavi and Lenalee again.

Kuri sweat-dropped. "Um, I think the smoke shorted out their brains." She turned to Julia. "But they're right about them being dangerous. I mean, if Rhode has them, they _have _to be dangerous!"

Kuri threw the candles in the trash and Julia tied a rope to the wheel. Then she gave the other end of the rope to Pudding, who used her ever-hyper eight year old energy to easily pull the giant wheel through the small door. Behind Pudding, everyone else went into the Ark.

No one could believe the sight they were seeing. It was like they were in a gigantic city! Huge white buildings with many doors and windows were everywhere you turned. White bridges bridged gaps that (if you fell) could go on forever. White sidewalks and white streets made the white ground. It was very white inside. Like, _very _white. Almost everything was white. You get the idea.

There were a few plants (that _weren't_ white, surprisingly) in the white flower boxes on the lower windows. Pudding stopped to smell them. Allen, Lenalee, Rhode, Lavi, and Tyki just shrugged and kept walking. They had been here multiple times so it wasn't much of a new experience. Kuri was happily smelling the flowers with Pudding. Julia looked around in amazment. She had never been here before.

Allen suddenly remembered something. He gathered the rest of the anime and cartoon characters into a group and told them of a plan he had come up with.

"As you can see, there are many doors and rooms in the Ark." explained Allen. "A certain door will take you to a certain place. Like this one door on the northern part of the town goes straight to the Black Order HQ. And the one next to it goes to the Asian Branch of the Black Order. Which... could be used to escape from a certain pair of fangirls... get it?" he asked.

He was about to explain that not all of the doors led somewhere when Usagi dashed to the nearest building, whipped open the door and ran in!

Kuri screamed. "Ahhh! Usagi don't-!"

Too late. Usagi was tumbling down into a bottomless pit like the one under the bridges. (The town inside of the Ark is basically floating in a sea of space and time. It's like if you took an island out of the water so you could see the bottom too and then sending it into outer space. Without the aliens.)

"Lavi!" shouted Kuri. Lavi sprinted up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Go get her!" she commanded.

Lavi stared at her, with shock written all over his face. Kuri pointed to the building.

"Go get her!" she repeated. Lavi snapped out of it and wearily walked over to where Usagi had fallen in.

"W-why do I have to do this?" he asked her shakily.

"Because, you have the extending hammer and I figured I'd send one rabbit to get another!" answered Kuri.

_Darn it she's right_! Lavi thought. Kanda Yu (who finds Lavi very annoying) calls him "stupid rabbit!" all the time. The name DID fit, but now it was being used against him.

He hooked the edge of the hammer head to the where the ground stopped at the door and called out, "Extend."

The handle grew in length, sending him into the darkness of the bottomless hole.

"It could be a while before he comes back." said Kuri. She wrote in her notepad and a food court suddenly appeared in the street!

"Lunch time!" shouted Allen with glee.

And everyone (excluding Mint, Usagi and Lavi) sat down to a surprisingly pleasant lunch.

* * *

**Julia: *eating salad* That was much too short. I'm disapointed in you.**

**Kuri: Aww, lighten up. *eating sandwich* I thought it was pretty good! And it was a whole 2,132 words! Plus we needed a new location. But you're right, it was pretty short. I've been trying to find time to work on this and do my _second _book report _and _my thirty math questions on studyisland (which I didn't start :( I don't like math DX) all at the same time. So that's my excuse.**

**Rei: ***eating a riceball* Okay, that's a pretty good excuse. For now.

**Allen: ***eating EVERYTHING* Om nom nom nom nom!

**Katara: ***staring at Allen*Where does it all _go? _

**Sokka:** *looks at Allen's stack of plates which is as tall as the Empire State Building* That's a lot of plates... :O

**Ami:** Anime physics continue to amaze me.

**Julia: That's my Allen-kun! *munches on cookie and hugs the still eating Allen***


	15. 15 has arrived! Hazzah! And, stuff

**Ichigo: **Kiiiiish! You are soooo dead! *clawing*

**Kish: **Aw c'mon Ichigo it was just one little ki- Ow! Hey! That hurt-! Owee!

**Kuri: Okay guys, break it up! *gets in between Ichigo and Kish* Can't we all just- YEE~OUCH! Ichigo, what did you do that for- Oof! Julia! A little **_**help **_**over here, please!**

**Julia: *playing Legend of Zelda game on DS* What? *looks over at the now bleeding Kuri* Oh. Yeah um, sorry, I'm in the middle of defeating Fraaz right now, so I think I'll just stay over here where Ichigo can't claw my eyes out. Thanks! ^-^**

**Kuri: Juliaaaaaa!**

**Review reply!**

**Julia/mewgal: I see why you're confused about the whole Mint thing. But I'll explain that now: You see, I decided to bring Mint back to the game when no one was looking, and no one really missed her so no one brought it up when they saw she was back. So that's why she was there. And I never **_**actually **_**said that she _wasn't _there at the end of the chapter, I just said she wasn't eating lunch. She was drinking tea! Lavi was chasing the falling Usagi down a black bottomless pitt of DOOM, so they really weren't there. **

**. . .**

**"DOOM". I like that word, doom. It's just so much fun to say.**

***sings Gir's Doom Song* ...Doom doom doom doom doom doom de-doom doom! Doom doom doom DOOooom! Doom-doom doom doom doom-doom!...**

**Doesn't look like a word now, does it?**

**Explanation done! ^-^ (That's also how I cover up plot holes. But if you say it's just like 4kids with Mew Mew Power, I'll break your computer. Not kidding.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character Kuri. Oh, and Katrina, who hasn't showed up in a while and might have mysteriously disappeared. Hehe…**

Kuri finished the last of her sandwich and wolfed down an entire bag of chips.

She sighed. "That was great!"

Julia was sprawled out on the picnic table, looking kind of dead. But (to Kuri's relief) she groaned when Tart started poking her with a stick. She put the empty soda bottle that had been clutched in her hand for an hour on the table and stood up.

"Are you done now?" Julia asked Kuri. "It's been a few weeks now, and you've been eating the entire time!"

(Unfortunately, time doesn't just 'freeze' like with my puffle pets on Club Penguin when I'm not online or updating)

"Yeah, I'm done. Allen ate everything else anyway!" replied Kuri. Allen, hearing his name, looked up from his bowl of ramen to find the person who was talking about him, but quickly gave up and continued eating.

Kuri's pointy ears twitched. "Do you hear that?" she asked Julia.

"Hear what?"

"That scraping sound."

Of course no one with normal hearing could hear anything. The 'scraping sound' was coming from about three miles away!

Three miles down a bottomless pitt to be exact.

**Meanwhile, in the bottomless pitt of DOOM:**

Usagi and Lavi were trapped in a wooden room.

That so-called "bottomless" pitt (of DOOM) apparently _did _have a bottom! And the floor was padded, too. Unfortunately for them though there were no exits or any light sources so they were just sitting there, trapped, in the dark.

After falling three miles you'd think they'd be like, dead, or something, but Lavi had caught up with the rapidly falling Usagi just before they hit the ground. When they were about to go back up to the surface Sokka accidentally knocked the hammer into the pitt and they fell. (The ground was only two inches away, thankfully) Lavi's hammer had been broken in the fall, too. Now how were they supposed to escape?

At first, he tried yelling out for help.

"Heeeeeellllllllllllllllllppp!" hollered Lavi. "Aaaaaalleeeeennnnnn! Someooooone!"

Allen heard his name called again, and peered down the black space. "Lavi? Is that you?" he shouted down it.

"Allen! Thank goodness you're there! Send down Clown Belt and pull us back up, would you?"

Allen frowned. "Ah, Lavi, I don't think that I can do that. Sorry."

Now Lavi frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Although Clown Belt's length is unlimited," answered Allen, "do you know how long it would take to send it down three miles into an almost bottomless hole? Let me answer that for you- a long time. And also, Clown Belt latches onto the first thing it touches. That could be a rock or a Usagi's hair for all we know! Once again, sorry." And he walked away.

"Beansprout!" muttered Lavi sourly.

"My name is Allen! Baka-Lavi!" Allen shouted back.

*note: moyashi=beansprout=short stack? That's what they call him in the English dub, right?

Currently the red-head was using a sharpened stone to scratch his will into the wooden walls around him. It didn't seem like they were going to make it out alive.

"I think I'll leave my bandana collection to Yuu-kun," sobbed Lavi as he scratched that in. "...and I'll leave my winter shall to Allen..." Sob. Scratch scratch. "...and that shiny rock I found can go to Lenalee-chan..." Sob sob. Scratch scratch. "...and to Gramps I'll leave- I'll- I'll- oh I just can't do this!" He quietly sobbed in the corner when the person next to him called out,

"Moon prism power! Make up!"

There was a bright flash and Sailor Moon appeared next to him. Lavi's brain clicked. 'Oh that's right! Usagi is Sailor Moon.' Why didn't he think of it before?

"Usa- er, Sailor Moon! Use your tiara to blast a hole in the wall!" commanded Lavi. Sailor Moon just looked at him like he was wearing a hat of live purple mice.

"Were you already going to do that...?"

She nodded.

"Anyway, let's go!" she shouted. After some probably pointless spinning with her frisbee-resembling tiara she yelled, "Moon tiara... action!" And a gigantic explosion erupted.

"I did it!" yelled Sailor Moon like it _wasn't _the most obvious statement ever said.

But she _did _do it. Though, instead of just making a hole in the wall like Lavi had instructed, she had completely _destroyed _the _entire freaking thing_! A light had filled the room and the two ran out towards the source.

They found themselves in... the pool room?

Both Usagi and Lavi gawked at the sight of Minto idly sipping tea in a lounge chair in front of them. She glanced in their direction for about two seconds, lost interest, looked away and adjusted her sunglasses as she continued to sip her tea.

"M-M-M... M-M-Minto?" stuttered Lavi.

Usagi, still gawking, pointed a finger at her. "H-How is this possible?" she exclaimed. "You were with us in the game room, and then Kuri zapped you here. And then you just suddenly showed up in the game room again later on, and now you're here _again?"_

Minto shrugged. "I'm not so sure of Kuri's plot-logic either. Just go with it and you should be fine... maybe."

Usagi and Lavi looked at each other, and then at Minto, and then back at each other.

"Whaaaaat?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Ark:**

Kuri paced back and forth. "What is taking them so long?" she asked no one in particular. "By now, Lavi should have returned with Usagi. His hammer can go really fast when it extends!"

Julia was contently sitting in Allen's lap. "Eh, as far as I'm concerned, they can take as long as they like to get back here. In the mean time, Zuuuukooooo!"

Zuko walked to her side. "Yes, Julia?" he asked her.

"I told you to call me Mistress Julia!" Julia whined, whacking him lightly on the head.

"Sorry, 'Mistress' Julia. What is it that you wanted?"

Smiling again, she commanded, "Bring me a soda! And don't leave the ice out again!" Zuko ran off to fetch her a soda. Kuri had been watching the scene while wearing an amused grin on her face.

"Wow. You broke Zuko's pride! I'm so proud of you!"

Julia grinned back. "It's all in the wrist."

"By wrist, you mean the one that's connected to the hand that's weilding the wooden mallet?" asked Kuri. She nodded, and they both burst out laughing.

Katara came sprinting up to them. "Kuri! Aren't you going to do something?" she shouted.

Kuri was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Katara waved her arms up and down frantically.

"Hello? Didn't you hear the huge exploding sound that camefrom that building Lavi and Usagi went down? It was incredibly loud!" With a hint of fear in her face, Julia looked at Kuri, who was now massaging one of her temples.

She looked back at Julia. "Guess it's time I go save Lavi's useless ass. Julia, you're in charge. Understood?" Julia nodded blankly, like she was thinking about something and only barely tied to reality. Kuri smiled in admiration for her ability to hang by a thread and not completely zone out.

And then, she was gone.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at - eh, you know what I mean.**

Lavi saw Pai over in the corner, motioning for them to come meet with him. They did so, and he asked, "Did you happen to see my two idiot co-workers Kish and Tart where ever you were?"

Usagi scratched the back of her head. "Ano, one of them is a short and annoying brat and the other one likes showing his midriff?"

Pai nodded. "That would be them. What were they doing when you last saw them?"

"Kish was flirting with that Ichigo girl..." answered Lavi, "...and Tart was yelling at Pudding, for calling him Taru-taru or something like that."

Pai sighed. "As I expected. Idiots. But no matter, as long as they're not doing something life-threatening-stupid, they should be fine. Thank you." He floated away in the other direction.

Shippo suddenly scurried in their direction with Kagome. "Hey you guys!" he exclaimed. "You were with all the missing people right?"

Lavi nodded.

Shippo looked up at them with the most super irresistibly cute but sad and worried puppy dog eyes. (Or would that be kitsune eyes?) "Is Shippo... alright?" he asked them with an innocent, unbelievably cute tone. Usagi almost fainted from the cuteness.

"He's fine." said Lavi calmly, immune to the effects of cuteness. (Unless Shippo suddenly turned into a girl... O.o) Kagome smiled at them.

"I'm glad at least you two managed to make it back here."

Usagi started crying her eyes out and sobbing to Kagome about how scared she was and generally being a total baby. Lavi was about to go talk to Pai again when he noticed someone looking under the chairs. (Guess who?) She was wearing a white dress, and had incredibly silky blonde hair. In fact, she looked just like that person Zuko had described...

Uh oh.

Too late! She had noticed him! Now she was coming closer... and closer... and even closer...

Lavi couldn't run. He could only look at her fingertips, hoping she didn't blast him or worse. But before he could scream like a little girl, she exclaimed,

"Laaaaviiiiiii-kuuuuun!" and glomped him.

"W-_what_?" he gasped, straining for air. She was _hugging _him! This person whom Kuri had claimed to be her sister was hugging him, actually _hugging _him like he was a stuffed bear! Katrina noticed Lavi's dazed look and shook him a bit.

"Helllllloooo? Earth to Lavi-kuuuun!" she called. Lavi woke up and stared her in the face.

"You are... Kuri's... sister?"

Katrina nodded. "Of course! Why do you think we look so much alike?" Lavi did not know how to respond to that. Mostly because that statement was totally false, and he didn't want to cross her if she really _was_Kuri's sister.

They did not look alike at all.

Katrina's hair was a platinum blonde, and combed straight to perfection. Kuri's on the other hand was practically _yellow, _and was a snarled mess cascading down her back. While Kuri had large, pointed ears, Katrina had a normal human's rounded ones. And Kuri's eyes were large and purple, while Katrina's were more regular sized but even more rounded and they were blue. Even the way they dressed was different, except for the fact that they both wore dresses. Kuri's dress was a fancy blue dress, with a slit in the side. Katrina's was plain but silk and white.

Lavi's mind raced to find an answer. Finally he decided on, "Strike!" And that's when Kuri showed up, dragged him and Usagi back to the wooden room, and used her cloud to fly them all back up to the Ark.

Kuri was furious. "I leave you alone for a few minutes to rescue Usagi from falling to her doom," she said as they went up, "and when I come down to bring you back, I find you _flirting _with my _sister!_"

Usagi shook her head the best she could with Kuri gripping her shirt collar. "Boys." she muttered. Kuri grunted and nodded in agreement.

When they arrived, the trio was met with the oddest sight.

"Put- it - ON!" yelled Julia while breathing heavily.

"I don't- GRRR! -want to!" retorted Zuko angrily.

Julia was standing on Zuko's chest, trying to force him into a mini skirt. Zuko was lying on the floor and struggling to break free. Julia was surprisingly stronger than she looked, and apparently she was fiercly determined to put him into the skirt.

"Oh c'mon Zuzu!" insisted Julia. "Tyki and- errr! -Kish have already- gahh! -put on their's!"

On the other side of the room, Tyki was sitting in a black pleaded skirt and desperately trying to cover himself. "Just to get it over with." he sighed as he continued to vainly attempt to pull the mini skirt down. Kish was happily twirling around in his green skirt and really not caring at all about how short it was. "It's so roomy! Just like my old shorts!" he exclaimed.

Kuri was dumbfounded, to tell the truth. "Uh... J-Julia...?"

Julia stopped wrestling Zuko and gaily (meaning_ happy_!) waved to Kuri. "Hey guys!" she chuckled. "Lavi, could you be a dear and help Allen into his skirt?" Lavi didn't bother arguing with her and went to go 'help' Allen.

Kuri shakily walked over to Julia, who had finally managed to defeat Zuko and was now working on Sokka. "Julia, what are you _doing_?" asked Kuri.

When Sokka had stopped fighting, Julia got up. She replied, "I thougt it'd be good to have a picture of all the guys in mini skirts, you know, for a momento. But some_ certain _boys are being a bit... difficult."

Kuri smirked. "Oh, so that's what you were thinking about earlier. Nice one." She laughed out loud. Seriously. She was 'lol-ing' and it wasn't on the computer.

Kuri patted Julia on the back and took out a camra from nowhere. "Alright, lesh do dish!" They herded all the mini-skirt clad boys into a group and they took a bunch of pictures, which Kuri then put into a scrapbook and gave to Julia.

When that was done and the girls had stopped cracking up, Kuri put her evil grin back on and managed to scare the crud out of everyone again. She pointed to Sokka.

"Your turn!"

* * *

**Julia: You took forever to put this up, but I guess it was worth it. *hugs scrapbook***

**Kuri: Thanks! I think...**

**Sokka: **I don't wanna go next! I already had to do Aang's challenge. This isn't-

**Kuri: If you dare say 'this isn't fair', I'll knock your teeth out. Got it?**

**Sokka: ***nods*


	16. Chapter 16 At last! Merry Christmas!

****

****

Kuri: Boo! Happy Halloween everyone!

Julia: It's about time you updated. And by the way, Halloween was month's ago ago! It's _December!_

**Kuri: Oh. Really? Well then, merry Christmas & happy Hanukkah! (And happy Kwanza too!)**

**Julia: *sigh* -_-''**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, D. Gray-Man, Sailor Moon, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 'The Raven', or Edgar Allen Poe. If I did, then Ichigo would have returned Kish's love many many episodes ago and Rhode would get more non-creepy scenes with Allen so their pairing would be more supported. And stuff.

P.S. To DreamerJ/Julia: Wow, sorry I haven't updated in so long... but hey, I've read stories that took a year to update! So by comparison, I'm on time. (Lame excuse, right?) But in my defense, I had the whole chapter written up, and then when I saved it, Fan-fiction(dot)net decided to hate me and erased everything! SO I had to re-write the whole chapter. TT_TT And THEN, I got a review, and it pretty much made me have to re-do the entire plot of the chapter after I wrote it a second time, which makes three, so... yeah. ^-^""

P.P.S. TO DreamerJ/Julia: OMG I watch Shugo Chara too! I think I started watching it when I was on chapter two of this story, so it was a little late to put them in. Good suggestion though! Perhaps you could write a sequel with the S.C. characters? Hmm, hmmmm? *points quietly to sign-up button in top right corner of moniter* Just a thought... you're a pretty good writer from what I've read in your reviews.

Cutting to the chase, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Julia pouted. She said to Kuri, "You ma'am, are the WORST UPDATER EVER!"

They two were sitting on opposite sides of a white bench, both a bit miffed at each other. Kuri was trying to calm Julia down.

"Okay, okay, I admit that I might be a little late-"

"A LITTLE?" screeched Julia.

Trying, but failing.

The anime and cartoon characters were all huddled up in a group far away from their two captors, making another (probably hopeless) plot to escape. Kuri suddenly remembered what this chapter was supposed to be about, and called over to the group, "Oi! SOKKA! IT'S YOUR TURN TO BE TORME-I MEAN IT'S YOUR TURN TO GO!"

Sokka slowly made his way over to the giant wheel that Pudding had dragged in. Finding no switch, he gave Kuri a confused look and hoped that the lack of a switch meant they could go home.

"Oh, right. The switch." said Kuri. "For some reason, it kept breaking, I mean with Allen's sword-hand slicing it in half and then Zuko's foot crushing the second one, so I just made a simple button. Go ahead and try it!"

To his right Sokka saw a small brown button glued to the wall. He pressed it, but nothing happened. Not that he expected anything to happen though, because it was the kind of button that you wore on clothes.

"No, the other button, idiot!" shouted Kuri from the bench. Even farther right of the brown button was a red one, but this button didn't have any holes in it to sew thread through. He pushed it, and finally the wheel began to turn.

_If only Suki was here_, thought Sokka_, then I'd get the chance to kiss her, instead of one of these people..._

Well, he knew Katara. Too bad she's his sister.

_Oh God, what if it lands on Katara? That would be incest! _But luckily for Sokka, Kuri hates incest and yaoi and yuri so that wouldn't be a problem.

It landed on Toph Befong.

"Oh no." he mumbled.

Aang and Zuko grinned. They ushered Toph over to Sokka, who was standing in a ring of flowers that had been neatly arranged in place of a stage while Kuri was lazily taking her time on working on this chapter.

Although she didn't know for sure what the needle had landed on, being blind and all, Toph was smart enough to figure out that it had probably landed on her. She blushed wildly when Sokka looked at her.

"This is really awkward." he said. Toph nodded.

_Just to get it over with..._

They leaned in close and Sokka gently kissed her on the cheek. Toph almost fainted and looked about ten times paler than usual, then she turned fourteen different shades of red and actually _did _faint.

Usagi and Rei carried her over to another bench and Sokka sat down next to her. He was also blushing, but was hiding his face.

"I think that's all the guys..." said Julia, finally deciding to talk to Kuri. "Oh, wait! Never mind. Tyki's last to go!"

Tyki sighed. He had been praying that they'd forget about him, but apparently that didn't work. Before he could get up though, he was shocked to find that Rei was suddenly kissing him on the lips!

"Wuaaah! Rei-chan!" squealed Usagi. "Why are you doing that? I wanted to kiss the hot guy!"

Rei parted from the dazed Tyki and ignored the death glares from cosplayers 1 & 2 (chapter 5) who had developed a small crush on the Noah and said to Usagi, "Usagi, you have Mamoru. Kissing this man would be cheating, and if the needle landed on you I wouldn't want you to be 'forced' to betray your husband-to-be."

This would be marked down as Rei's official good deed for the month. And next month, and the next one after that... heh heh...

"So... I guess that would be all the guys, right?" asked Kuri. "I mean, we could bring in the Shugo Chara guys, but that seems like something we should save for a sequel-"

"YOU'RE MAKING A SEQUEL?" squealed Julia.

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions, Julia." said Kuri with a smile. "So now, I propose we do something to end this fanfic with a bang!" She paused, then added, "Wait, actually, more like an atomic bomb explosion! Kaboom!"

Julia chuckled darkly. "Ah hah hah hah, me likes explosion..."

Kuri was also chuckling darkly now. "Yes, yes, me does too..."

Lavi, who was actually having fun at this point, ran up to Kuri and whispered something in her ear. Kuri grinned. "Why, that's brilliant, Lavi-kun. And the name is absolutely fabulous." She walked over to Julia and repeated what Lavi had told her into Julia's ear.

Julia was grinning now as well. "I agree. I'm a little sad, but I agree."

Everyone else was just wondering what the heck they were talking about.

A microphone appeared in Kuri's hand. "Hello? Can everyone hear me?" she asked. "Testing, 1 2 3, testing..."

"Yes! We can hear you!" shouted Mint who had come out of nowhere. (Again)

Kuri ignored her comment. "Good. Okay everyone, I've got good news and bad news."

Ichigo, remembering the box filled with insects she had been trapped in earlier, asked with a gulp, "What's the bad news?"

Kuri sighed. "The game's over and you guys are going home."

"YAAAAAY!"

A little anger mark appeared on Kuri's forehead. "As I can clearly see, you're all _very _sad, and I am too." She smiled softly. "But on the bright side, you won't be going home just yet."

"AWWWW!"

The anger mark on Kuri's forehead disappeared. "The good news is, we'll be ending this chapter with a SUPER AWESOME STB PARTY BASH OF UBER AWESOMENESS!"

Mint scoffed. "You said 'awesome' twice."

"Correction: She said awesome and awesome_ness_." said Julia with a smirk.

"Okay!" shouted Kuri. "Let the SUPER AWESOME STB PARTY BASH OF UBER AWESOMENESS begin!"

Suddenly lights flashed, balloons randomly rained from the sky, and the whole ark turned into a huge party room. A gigantic dance floor made up half of the floor, and music (J-pop, of course) blasted from stereos that were once small buildings.

A few tables and chairs had been set up on one side of the floor that wasn't meant for dancing on. A bottle sat in the center of each table, perfect for play STB. Some of the couples that had been exploited in previous chapters sat around these tables, actually playing the game and it wasn't against their will.

Kuri had Aoyama tied to the wall of a building, so that he was facing it. She wrote "Pin the Tail on the Treehugger' on the back of his white shirt and took a cloth donkey tail out of her pocket.

"H-hey, can't we just work this out?" asked Aoyama nervously. "I mean, I've never even met y- OW!"

Kuri had successfully attached the tail to the seat of his pants. Of course, she hadn't worn a blind fold. (Bad, bad cheating Kuri. Tsk tsk.) Kish, Tart, and a few other anime and cartoon characters who had developed negative feelings towards the personality lacking tree-hugger also decided to join in on the game, and each took out their own pin-on tail. You could here Aoyama screeching in pain about every five seconds.

Julia and Allen had challenged each other to a dance off. Both were considerably good dancers, and it seemed like it would inevitably end in a tie. Then Kuri and Rei tried to take part in the challenge, but since neither of them could dance at all, they failed miserably and literally fell flat on their faces. (Sad, isn't it? But it's true)

"Nooooo! Don't hurt Masaya-kun!" wailed Ichigo while people painfully pinned donkey tails on him. They ignored her, and Masaya screeched like a little girl again. Ichigo started beating on Kish's back.

"Stoooooop!" she whined. "Just stop it alreadyyyy!"

Kish turned around, smirked at Ichigo, and gave Kuri (who was looking at him from the dance floor) a little nod. Kuri nodded back. She scribbled something into her notepad and moments later Ichigo was tied up with rope. Kish started dragging her off somewhere.

"Put your hands anywhere lower than the chin, Kish, and I'll slice your arms off!" shouted Kuri at Kish.

"Got it!" Kish shouted back as he and Ichigo disappeared.

Kuri's cell phone rang. She found this odd, seeing that she didn't actually _have _a cell-phone. And if she did, Kuri didn't think it would get coverage for another dimension.

"Uh... hello?" she said into the speaker. "Who is it?"

"HEYYYY KURRRRIIII!" someone shouted back from the other end. "Can I come over? PLEEEAAAASSSE?"

Kuri blinked. "I'm sorry, but, I'm not sure who you are. Name please?"

"Oh, c'mon, just let me in, okay? Just say I can come in!"

A little lightbulb flashed above Kuri's head. "Ah, I get it!" she exclaimed. "Your a vampire! So you need me to invite you in, right?"

A few seconds past with no answer. Then, "Er... yeah! That's it, uh-huh! I'm totally a vampire!"

Kuri smiled. "Cool. Non-humans are always welcome. Come on over, who ever you are."

A flash suddenly sparked and a girl with really long brown hair and a book in her arms appeared in front of her. She had on a silky looking green top on her upperbody, and a long blue skirt that went down to her ankles. The shirt stopped just below her belly-button, with a ruffled hem and no sleeves. It almost looked like a halter top that was cut at the bottom and made of silk. Her skirt cast a shadow over her dainty looking wooden-sandled feet. Oddly, one of her eyes was green, and the other blue.

"Heyyyy, Kuri!" she said, suddenly running over and hugging Kuri.

"Uh, hi?" said Kuri, slightly wierded out. "Now, can you tell me who you are, vampire person?"

The "vampire" stopped hugging Kuri and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, to tell the truth, I'm not really a vampire." she said. "My name's Jade, and I'm human."

Kuri pouted. "Hmph. And to think I was just getting hopeful that you might actually be a mythical monster."

(Note: Yes, I said mythical monster. Twilight fan-girls out there- I'm sorry if I offended you, but you're gonna just have to deal with it XP)

"Oh well." she sighed. "At least you have an abnormal quality about you- I love the one green eye and one deep blue eye thing!

Jade grinned. "Thanks!"

They sat down on a bench. "So," said Kuri, "if you wanted to come over, why did you decide to do it now? It _is _the last chapter you know."

"Because this way..." replied Jade with a chuckle, "I'd be just in time for the party!"

Kuri nodded. "Smart. Very smart."

Meanwhile:

Zakuro was just finishing up reading a poem.

_"...And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, _  
_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_  
_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_  
_Shall be lifted - nevermore!"_

Pai, Ami, Lettuce, and Lavi applauded loudly. Ami then got up to read her poem and Zakuro took her place next to Pai.

"Interesting piece of literature. What was it called again?" asked Pai.

"Poetry." said Zakuro.

Pai nodded. "Ah, right. And the title was, 'The Raven', correct?"

"Correct." repeated Zakuro. "It's by Edgar Allen Poe. He's my favorite poet."

Lettuce tapped Pai on the shoulder. "So, Pai-san," she said, "who is _your _favorite poet?"

Pai pondered over this. "Hmm, I'm not sure yet." he said.

Julia, who had just finished tying in the dance competition with Allen, walked over to where the poetry reading was taking place. She gawked at Pai and Zakuro sitting next to Lettuce.

"When did you two get here?" she asked.

"I've been here the whole time." said Zakuro. "I just didn't feel like making myself known."

Pai held up his new book of poems. "I came for the poetry reading. Oh, and to take my two co-antagonists back to the TV Tokyo station. But apparently they refuse to go at this very second.

As if on cue, Taruto bolted through the crowd screaming his head off with chocolate splattered all over his face. Pudding, with extra-sugary strawberry jelly covering the majority of her facial features, came running through the crowd after him.

"Sugar rush." said everyone simultaneously.

"Okay everyone! Time for a round of Christmas caroling!" said Kuri.

"Do we have to?" asked Usagi with a groan.

Julia smiled a sickly-sweet smile at Usagi and pointed her wooden mallet at her. "Oh, I think you already know the answer to that."

* * *

****

~Teh Twelve Days of Fandom~  
Written by Julia Q. Mallet; Adapted for this chapter by Kuri S. Uten

Kuri opened her mouth wide. "On the twelfth day of Fandom, Santa gave to me..."

"Twelve dodge balls a throwing~" sang Rhode,

"Eleven pits of DOOM~" chirped Lavi and Usagi,

"Ten cliffhangers~" muttered Julia,

"Nine anime fan pairings~" chimed in Jade from her book,

"Eight wooden mallets~" Allen sang with a shiver,

"Seven cases of writer's block~" grinned Kuri,

"Six spins of the wheel~" groaned Ichigo,

"FIVE RABID BUNNIES!"

Zakuro shrugged. "Four flame throwers~"

"Three penalty challenges~"

Julia and Kuri linked arms. "Two crazed fangirls~"

Jade set her book down. "And a new fangirl to add to the mix!"

* * *

Those who were not singing (mostly because there weren't enough lines for Kuri to put in everyone) applauded loudly. Everyone took a bow, and then went back to what they were doing.

"So, my full name is Julia Q. Mallet?" Julia asked Kuri a bit later.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." replied Kuri.

"What does the Q stand for?"

Kuri shrugged. "Who knows?"

The party was reaching a climax. People were laughing, and not cringing in fear as they had been for the majority of the day. For once, Rhode wasn't trying to kill everyone. Usagi was tripping over her own two feet like usual, and Jade had made her appearance. But then, it happened.

_BOOM!_

Two particularly large doors burst open. Out of it marched a small band of familiar characters.

"Release Lenalee, scum!" shouted the leader of the group.

Lenalee gasped. "That voice!" she exclaimed. She knew that voice! "Nii-chan?"

Komui, the leader, took one look at Lenalee and burst into tears.

"LEEENAAALLEEEE-CHAAANNN!" he shouted, running towards his little sister. He scooped her up in a big hug.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" he cried. Then, "Well, let's go home."

"Hey, you can't just leave!" shouted another person from the group. "You said we came here to save everyone!"

Komui sighed. "Yeah, and we did! Lenalee _is _everyone and everything to me!"

The group and Komui started to get into a big argument, containing many accounts of things like, "Damn you, curly hair!" and "Get your a*s back here and help us!"

So, seeing this as a good distraction, the three fangirls snuck out to the back of the ark. They stepped out the door into the room where the game had all started, still burned black everywhere.

"Are you sure we should just leave them all like this?" Julia asked Kuri. "I mean, I just started to get closer to Allen. Leaving him here would-"

"Can we get ice cream later?" interrupted Jade. She seemed almost completely oblivious to the situation, but happy as a bird.

"Maybe." answered Kuri. "But right now, we need to get out of here. Komui is sure to unleash Komurin Six on me once he's done "chatting" with his rescue party."

They reached the exit doors, which were probably the only things in the room that hadn't been burnt to a crisp. Kuri could still remember when those doors had hindered Allen and Taruto from escaping earlier on.

With a bit of struggling they opened the doors, but were shocked at how far down the pool room seemed to be.

"Don't tell me we have to jump down there." said Julia.

Kuri smiled gently. "Don't worry guys, the fall is only an illusion. Really, the pool room is about a foot underneath us, perfectly safe to jump down to. You'll hardly realize you jumped once you get there."

Jade and Julia, reasured by this information, nodded and took each other's hands. Kuri then held hands with Julia.

"Ready?" asked Jade. "One... two..."

"JUMP!"

Before any of them could give themselves time to think, they had jumped and began rapidly plummeting towards the little smudge that was the pool room.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE FALL WAS AN ILLUSION!" shouted Julia over the wind howling in her ears.

Kuri, who was odly completely calm despite her situation, shrugged and replied, "Yeah, I did."

Jade fought to keep her billowing blue skirt down. She yelled, _"SO WHY ARE WE STILL FALLING?"_

Kuri snorted. "Hah, well, I never said I was telling the _truth._"

"AHHHHHH!"

********

******

* * *

**

**Kuri: And so, this is actually not the last chapter! Come back later for the REAL last one, where all the loose ends will be tied up!**

**Julia: Wait, you're not _seriously _ending the chapter here, are you?**

**Kuri: Yeah, actually, I am.**

**Jade: Oh, c'mon! You can't just leave us plummeting to our doom until the last chapter!**

**Kuri: Don't worry guys, I won't KILL us. I'm sure we'll be fine! Just take my word for it.**

**Julia: You know, I'm starting to feel less and less trustful towards "taking your word for it", Kuri...**


	17. Chapter 17 IT'S THE LAST ONE Ooh scary

****

****

Here is the last chapter, at last. Don't hate me for taking so long, please!

**Kuri: And so, we last saw our heroes Julia, Jade, and Kuri, falling rapidly to the pool room below. As tension builds between the three, will their friendship last? Or will it break into a million pieces, even if they _don't _on impact? Meanwhile, all the anime and cartoon characters are struggling to-**

**Julia: Um, what are you doing?**

**Kuri: Oh, uh, hi Julia… You see, this is the recap that usually comes before a chapter to get the reader caught up-**

**Julia: Don't you think it's kind of redundant? I mean, the only people reading this is me and Jade. I think we'd remember we were falling to our doom. Also, what's with this "we last saw our heroes" talk? Who are you, the narrator?**

**Kuri: Yes, actually. But I guess you're right. On with the story!**

"AHHHHH!"

The pool suddenly came rushing up to meet the tree. With a huge splash they made impact with the water, immediately cannonballing to the bottom.

_Crack!_

A huge crack now ran along the bottom of the pool. Kuri, Jade and Julia, luckily, floated up to the top, with only minor injuries.

Julia was the first to recover. She coughed up the pool water from her lungs and swam over to the side of the pool.

"I..." she wheezed, "...will _never _do that, again!" She turned to Kuri, who was floating lazily in the water. "Do you hear me, Kuri? Never again!"

Kuri made a gurgling noise and some water trickled out of her mouth. "Pah! Ahg, whatever you say Julia, I wasn't going to do it again anyway."

Jade shot out of the water like a dolphin. "That was _awesome!_" she exclaimed. "I mean, my book is kind of soaked, but still- awesome!We should do this more often!"

"No!" Kuri and Julia shouted simultaneously at her.

Kagome and Shippo came running up to the edge of the pool. "Are you three alright?" Kagome asked them. "That was a huge fall! Where did you come from?"

Kuri and Julia looked at each other. These two were obviously friends of their former prisoners, and could potentially murder them if they found out the trio's role in their friends' disappearance.

"Ah..." began Julia, "...we came from the... um..."

"The palace in the sky, what else?" finished Jade. Kuri and Julia gawked at her for a moment, but having no other ideas they then gave her a look that said, "Keep going!" with a hint of desperation thrown on the side. Jade climbed out of the pool.

"Somehow, uh..." she continued, squeezing some of the water from her skirt,"we managed to lose our footing while we were... peering down at you mortals, and stuff. So, now, here we are!" She smiled, as if it would make the story sound more realistic.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty hard to keep your footing on a cloud." Kuri, Jade, and Julia's jaws all dropped to the ground. They actually bought it? Either Jade was a really good liar, or they were talking to a bunch of retarded morons. Or both.

Julia and Kuri climbed out of the pool and sat down next to Jade on the pool chairs. They were all dripping wet and tired. Things couldn't get much worse.

Then, it got worse.

"There they are!" shouted a voice from the pool room entrance. And there, standing at the doors, was an angry mob of the entire cast of anime and cartoon characters, ready to fight. All the Mew Mews and and Sailor Soldiers were transformed, and the exorcists had their Innocence activated, and the Avatar characters capable of bending had their respective elements surrounding them. (Sokka had his boomerang, which looked kind of weak compared to the rest of the crowd)

Allen, with his Crown Clown Innocence activated, glanced over at Julia. "Ah, guys, maybe this is a bit much." he said. "I mean, we just had great party with these guys, and they even gave us lunch! Plus, Julia's an awesome dancer. That's got to be worth something, right?"

Ichigo held up her Strawberry Bell. "Are you kidding me? Kuri put me in a glass box filled with bugs, and Julia scared the living crap out of me several times today! And then, I was tied up with rope and dragged off at the mercy of _Kish _for a whole hour! KISH! Let me tell you, I will _not _let that go unpunished!"

"Yeah, but Jade hasn't really done anything yet." Kuri piped up.

Ichigo's retelling of some of the day's events seemed to make the crowd angrier, especially Komui, who started shouting things like, "Who is this Kish person? I swear, if he went anywhere near my Lenalee-"

Kuri suddenly had an idea. She started to get up but realized that Katara had used her water bending on the water on her legs to freeze them to the floor. She looked over at Julia, who had had the same thing done to her. Jade though, who had been the driest of the three, still seemed to have control of the movement of her legs. She leaned over and whispered something to her.

Jade grinned. "Good idea. I'll just go do that..."

She got up and walked up to the front of the crowd. They stared at her with rage on all of their faces.

Jade waved her hand hypnotically in front of her. "These aren't the droids you're looking for..." she stated mysteriously.

They all gazed at her in shock. "Wha... what?" sputtered Rhode.

Seeing that her little trick hadn't worked, Jade decided to improvize and shouted, "Hey, look! It's the Dark Kingdom Deep Blue the Firelord and the Millenium Earl!" And pointed out the window.

**"Where?"** asked the crowd, looking out the window.

"Now!" shouted Jade.

Kuri used her claws and Julia her mallet to break the ice around their legs. They ran up to Jade and Kuri exclaimed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

They sprinted past the crowd and out the door, skidding down the hallway and then into the girl's bathroom. Kuri opened one of the stalls. _**"In here!"**_ she commanded with her boomy voice as the footsteps of the incoming mob grew louder.

They nodded, ran inside and Kuri closed the door, locking it. The mob (well, actually just the female part of it, because the male part refused to come in) got into the bathroom and a loud flush was heard from the stall Kuri Jade and Julia had just gone into.

"Break down the door!" shouted Rei. Lenalee used her Dark Boots and kicked it down, revealing...

A toilet, and a roll of toilet paper.

********

**The End.**

****

******

* * *

**

Kuri: Mwa ha ha ha! It is done! My first more-than-one-chapter story.

Julia: But... there'll be a sequal, right?

**Jade: Yeah, I want a bigger role!**

Kuri: Hmm, once I think about it a bit I'll get back to you on that.

Note: There will be an epilogue chapter. Please stay tuned. No pigeons were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Well, not many.


	18. Epilogue

****

**~Epilogue~**

A lot of things happened after that day that Kuri, Julia, and Jade disappeared. Well, actually, not really. I lied.

A lot of people think that the trio had flushed themselves down the toilet, but no one was really sure. It seemed physically impossible. Yet, no one was willing to argue with that idea. Oddly enough, it was the answer that made the most sense.

The anime and cartoon characters were angry that their revenge had slipped out of their hands. Ichigo in particular had been extremely ready to wring Kuri's neck. She fumed for six minutes, then got over it.

Kish beat the crap out of Aoyama, and the rest of the group went back to lounging by the pool, hoping to get the rest of their vacations back.

But no one ever uses the girl's bathroom just outside of the pool room, even though using it would be more convenient than going all the way back to the lobby. You could say it was some sort of a memorial thing, to remind everyone about what had happened that eventful day, so no one would ever make the mistake of playing spin the bottle in the pool room ever again.

And if you stand outside that bathroom, and not make any noise at all, you might be able to hear the faint laughter of a certain fan-girl, who had somehow seemed to flush herself and two other girls down the toilet.

* * *

**Kuri-the-fangirl-of-Kish: Sequel... hmm, maybe...**

**Anyone up for a game of spin the bottle?**


	19. A Final Author's Note, Because I Can

****

Yes, I'm putting an author's note after the epilogue. Got a problem with that?

I'm definetely writing a sequel. I've already got the prologue written out!

(Remember, the prologue is supposed to be kind of short, so don't expect to get a novel)

We'll have all the same characters, except Sailor Moon, because I figured there **was** enough about them on this site. (Sailor Moon has the forth most crossovers in the entire anime crossover section on this site, below only Bleach, Inuyasha, and Naruto)

Now with Shugo Chara! Why? Because they were too powerful to resist any longer.

**Kish:** Not again. Really? Why can't you exclude Tokyo Mew Mew this time? Haven't I- er, I mean, _we_ been through enough?

**Kuri: Aww, you know you like it. ;D**

**Kish: **No, I don't!

**Kuri: *super powerful ignoring powers activated* Well, I'll see ya'll in the sequel! **


End file.
